Brincando de amar
by Hithi
Summary: Bella esta de volta a Forks depois de dois longos anos e se encontra com Edward, o que passara quando estiver frente a frente com a pessoa que a fez mudar de cidade? O que ele estaria disposto a fazer para tê-la de volta?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 **

Forks. O que tinha de tão adorável naquela cidade? Por que de todos os lugares do planeta, eu tinha que vir morar aqui, justamente nessa cidade, onde o sol se esconde e a maioria do tempo chove? Quem iria querer viver em um lugar desse? Nesse lugar esquecido por todos? Mas agora não era hora de reclamações, eu já estava aqui, não havia mais volta, teria que aturar essa cidade pacata que agora chamaria de "lar".  
Sai do aeroporto e fui correndo a procura de um táxi, mas não achei sinal de nenhum ali, sara que essa cidade é tão pequena que nem isso eles podem ter para fazer esse aeroporto ser descente? Não podia acreditar nisso, não podia acreditar no que eu estava fazendo e no porque de estar ali, então, tudo voltou a minha cabeça, um dia comum, e um telefonema, um telefonema que me trouxe até aqui, que me informou que havia ocorrido um acidente de carro com meus pais, e eles acabaram falecendo, me deixando sozinha no mundo. Só de me lembrar desse fato, meus olhos encheram de água, e eu não pude controlar para que algumas delas escapassem por eles. Porque meus pais? Eles sempre haviam sido tão bons, nunca haviam feito nada a ninguém, porque justamente eles tinham que deixar esse mundo? Era muito duro ficar aqui sem eles, não me imaginava sem eles, mesmo em Londres, onde estive pelos últimos dois anos, eu telefonava diariamente a eles e sempre conversávamos, e comunicávamos de algum jeito, mas porque eles?  
Fui tirada dos meus pensamentos, quando um rapaz chegou perto de mim me perguntando se tudo estava bem, eu não podia falar, não lembrando de tudo aquilo, e só assenti, vi um táxi passando por ali, pelo menos um, e quase pulei na frente dele para que ele pudesse parar. O motorista me olhou estranhado, esse não era um comportamento comum.

- Você quer morrer criança? Como você se atira assim na frente de um carro? E se eu não consigo frear e te atropelo? Você não pensa nas conseqüências dos seus atos?  
Eu nem conhecia o homem e já estava farta de ouvia sua voz, entrei rapidamente no táxi e fechei a porta batendo forte.

-Cuidado com o meu carro garota.

-Desculpe senhor, mas o senhor pode por favor me levar a esse endereço? Acabei de chegar de Londres e estou perdida por aqui.

Entreguei a ele um papel contendo o endereço da minha nova residência, dos meus novos tutores, nomeados pelos meus pais claro, eram velhos amigos, e eu me lembrava um pouco deles, quer dizer, me lembrava de um deles, mais especificamente, Edward, o menino do meio, que eu tive uma certa paixão na ultima vez em que estivemos juntos, que eu namorei por um tempo – as escondidas – e que o nosso namoro acabou, quando peguei ele beijando a capitã das lideres de torcida, na época Tânia Denali, mas isso agora é passado, não quero mais pensar nele, apesar de não saber como vou reagir na sua presença, eu o tinha no passado, ao menos nisso queria acreditar.

Estava tão metida em meus pensamentos, que só me dei conta que tínhamos chegado quando o taxista deu um tapinha no meu braço para que eu acordasse do meu transe, e eu olhasse pela janela e visse aquela tão familiar casa, tão linda como sempre foi.

Dei o dinheiro ao motorista e sai do carro sem muita vontade de entrar ali, não sabia se eles estariam em casa, e como me receberiam já que a minha chegada estava marcada para daqui dois dias, mais as coisas se adiantaram em Londres e eu acabei vindo mais cedo.

Temerosa, me aproximei da porta e toquei a campainha, não tive que esperar muito para que a porta fosse aberta e logo depois para sentir uns finos braços me rodeando em um forte abraço.

-Bom ver você também Alice.

Alice Cullen, na época em que estava aqui era a minha melhor amiga, e foi a única, junto com Emmett, que sabia o que ocorria entre Edward e Eu, e também o que ocorreu para que nos separássemos tão bruscamente. Sentia muita falta dessa pequena.

-Ai Bella, quanto senti sua falta amiga!!! Mas eu pensei que só chegaria dentro de dois dias. O que aconteceu para que chegasse antes?

Eu ia responder, mas não pude, já que nesse momento foi levantada no ar por uns fortes braços em um abraço de urso, quem senão Emmett?

-Ola irmão uso, senti muito a sua falta, agora pode me colocar no chão, esta me deixando sem ar.

Falei com uma voz rouca já que me custava respirar. Ele se deu conta disso e me colocou sobre os meus pés, cambaleei um pouco mas antes de que caísse no chão ele me segurou e ficou com as mãos no meus ombros até que eu me recuperasse.

- E bem Bella, como é bom ter você de volta, mas o que estamos fazendo todos na porta ainda, entra, entra.

Emmett me puxou para dentro da sala e me fez sentar no sofá, era bom estar com eles de novo, sentia muita a falta deles. Passamos algum tempo conversando ali, Carlisle e Esme estavam viajando e só voltariam no dia seguinte, Emmett e Alice ainda estavam com seus companheiros, Rosalie e Jasper respectivamente, os irmão Hale, mais duas pessoas que eu gostava muito, mas que perdi o contato quando me mudei daquela cidade, e bem, Edward estava fora, eles não quiseram entrar muito em detalhes sobre ele e eu agradeci, por mais que tivesse no passado, não podia negar que me doía pensar nas imagens novamente.

Depois de uma animada conversa, eu e Alice subimos para que ela pudesse me mostrar o meu quarto, segundo ela, já estava pronto a algum tempo, só esperando a minha chegada. Subimos até o terceiro andar, e vi que ali só haviam duas portas, e eu sabia exatamente de quem era uma das portas, não podia acreditar que Alice tinha feito isso comigo mas segundo ela, foi Esme que pediu assim, e pela cara que ela fez não pude brigar com ela.

Meu quarto era maravilhoso, com certeza foi a mão dos Cullen que o decorou para mim, estava tão perfeito em seus mínimos detalhes, era todo decorado de um azul bem claro, com branco, a cama do centro era enorme, e estava com os cobertores azuis, cada móvel do quarto era de cor branca, o tapete era azul, vi também que havia um banheiro ali, e quando entrei, fiquei maravilhada, nunca havia entrado naquele quarto todas as vezes que vinha aquela casa com Edward, e achei simplesmente fantástico.

Alice e mostrou o armário onde colocaria minhas roupas, e como já era típico dela, mais da metade já estava cheia de roupas sobrando um espaço mínimo para as que eu tinha trazido, mas quando eu ia reclamar com ela, ela olhou com aquela carinha que dava dó em qualquer pessoa e não pude fazer nada a não ser aceitar.

Alice então saiu do quanto falando que tinha que me deixar sozinha para arrumar as minhas coisas e que eu descesse logo, pois o almoço já estaria chegando, e assim eu fiz, arrumei tudo o que eu tinha trazido ali, e depois me dei um demorado banho, aquela água quente fazia bem para mim, eu estava relaxada ali.  
Sai uns 20 minutos depois, coloquei uma calça jeans simples e uma blusa azul sem mangas e desci para almoçar.

Alice e Emmett já estavam na mesa, mas não estavam sozinhos, Rosalie e Jasper também estavam lá e me deram um beijo na bochecha cada um. Me sentei em um lugar vazio na mesa e notei como Alice ficou nervosa com algum coisa, até que eu senti algo em meus olvidos, e eu cheiro doce me invadiu, um cheiro que eu conhecia muito bem, um cheiro que no passado chegou a me enlouquecer, e eu pensei com todas as minhas forças que havia esquecido, olhei para Alice que observava a minha reação e foi ai que senti que alguém mordia o lóbulo de minha orelha e depois me disse na voz mais sensual que eu já ouvi em toda a vida

- Olá Bella, quanto tempo.

Não sabia o que fazer, fiquei rígida no meu lugar, olhando da Alice para o Emmett, que estava tentando esconder um sorriso, podia sentir o meu rosto quente por causa da proximidade de Edward, seu hálito em meu pescoço, se cheiro me embriagando, e aquela voz ecoando em minha cabeça.

-Sentiu saudades minhas?

Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e logo depois deu um beijo no meu pescoço se afastando em seguida, não achei minha voz, eu não conseguia, até que percebi o papel patético que estava fazendo na frente dele e dos outros que estavam ali conosco, eu estava caindo de novo, só que eu não iria permitir dessa vez, não poderia deixar que ele me afetasse tanto assim, não sabendo de onde irei forças, enviei para ele o olhar mais frio e mais envenenado que eu já tinha feito na vida, mas ele não parecia se intimidar com isso, pelo contrario, parecia estar muito divertido.

- Não tenho nenhum motivo para sentir saudades de uma pessoa como você, pessoas assim eu quero distância.

Ele me olhou divertido colocou nos lábios um sorriso torto que me derreteu por dentro, mas acabou me lembrando que era assim antes, me fazendo manter aquela mascara de frialdade.

- O Bella, não sejas assim!!! Sei que sente saudades de mim, não há a necessidade de admitir, vejo em seus olhos.

Não agüentei mais aquilo, como ele poderia supor isso? Quem era ele a falar alguma coisa comigo? Ele não era ninguém, simplesmente um idiota qualquer que queria jogar comigo de novo, mas dessa vez eu não ia deixar, mas antes que eu o respondesse do modo como deveria, Alice foi na frente.

-A deixe em paz Edward. Ela não é um dos seus joguinhos, ela não é qualquer uma que você leva para cama e depois larga esta ouvindo idiota?  
Nunca havia ouvido Alice falar assim com alguém, ela era sempre tão pacifista que até me assustava, mas ouvir ela falar assim com o irmão foi realmente surpreendente.

-Ora Alice, o que deu em você agora? Revoltou-se contra a sua própria família irmãzinha? Isso não se faz sabia.

-Cala a boca Edward e seja homem ao menos uma vez na vida e se mantenha longe dela! NÃO A MACHUQUE DE NOVO OUVIU???

Agora já bastava, não podia deixar ela continuar me defendendo, afinal, esse problema era meu e não dela, não queria que ela arrumasse briga na sua família por causa disso.

-Já chega Alice, não precisa me defender, estou bem.

-Olha,Olha, ela tem língua, imaginei que o gato já havia comido.

-Fica quieto Edward Cullen que a conversa ainda não chegou em você.

-Agressiva Bella? Porque isso?Medo?

-Medo de que? De um idiota, egocêntrico que nem você? Não, não estou com medo, a única coisa que você me dá é nojo.

-Você não sentia nojo de mim a dois anos atrás Bella, será que eu tenho que te lembrar isso? Você não sentia nojo quando passava seus braços pelo meus pescoço e me beijava demorada mente, se lembra?

Agora eu fiquei realmente chocada com o que ele disse, não por mim, mas por Jasper e Rosalie que estavam ali, eles não sabiam disso e olhavam para mim com os olhos arregalados, enquanto Emmett tentava, sem muito esforço devo dizer, conter o riso, e Alice parecia que iria explodir de tanta raiva, era melhor eu dar um jeito nisso antes que as coisas saíssem do controle.

-Aquilo não passa de passado, e eu passado bem vergonhoso se você quer saber um passado que não faço questão nenhuma de lembrar.  
Falei com todo o nojo que consegui reunir e depois me levantei da mesa pegando o meu prato.

-Se vocês me dão licença, acho que aqui esta super lotado, e eu não quero respirar o mesmo ar que esse verme.

Não esperei que me dissessem nada, simplesmente sai dali, fui a cozinha, lavei meu prato e decidi ir para o meu quarto, já estava nas escadas, quando snti umas mãos segurarem meus braços com fora me paralisando onde eu estava, e logo depois uma voz rouca no meu ouvido que me fazia tremer.

-Vou conseguir você de novo Bella, custe o que custar, acredite em mim.

Fiz o que pude para conseguir sair dos seus braços mas o seu aperto só se intensificou.

-Quem vocÊ pensa que é? você não é ninguem...é so um verme nojento que nunca vai me tocar novamente.

-é isso o que realmente acha de mim Bella? Um verme? sabe, eu posso te fazer mudar de ideia.

Dizendo isso, eu senti como ele colocava a sua boca no meu pescoço e começava a distribuir beijos por ali, lambendo e chupando. Eu me esqueci de respirar nessa hora, ele estava fazendo de novo, estava começando com o seu jogo de sedução para ciam de mim, esperando que eu caisse, e o pior, eu estava caindo, mesmo sabendo que precisava ser forte, mas eu não podia dar esse gostinho para ele, não podia deixar ele acreditar que me teria na palma das suas mãos como ele vinha fazendo com as meninas da escola, eu não sou uma qualuqer sem cerebro que dorme com ele só por dormir, iria dar uma lição nele, ele precisava disso, ele merecia isso, ele iria pagar caro pelo que me fez.

-Vai sonhando Edward, isso nunca via acontecer, esta me ouvindo? Nunca.

Falei com toda a raiva que eu pudesse juntar dele no momento, e escutei como ria suavemente em meu ouvido.

-Não aposte contra mim Bella, Você não sabe do eu sou capaz.  
E com essas ultimas palavras, sai dos seus braços quase voando pela escada indo direto para o meu quarto.


	2. Chapter 2

Entrei no meu quarto batendo a porta com a maior força que podia reunir naquele momento, não me importou o fato de terem mais cinco pessoas lá embaixo, eu só queria esquecer Edward. Por que ele fazia isso comigo? Realmente não foi o suficiente que ele chegou a fazer no passado, ele tinha que fazer outra vez tudo de novo? Ele tinha que começar com esse joguinho dele? Será que ele não vê que existem coisas mais importantes que ele? Meus pais acabaram de falecer, e ele se preocupa em tentar jogar comigo. Quem ele crê que é? E o que eu estou fazendo pensando nele? Tenho que esquecer isso, pelo bem da minha sanidade.

Me joguei na cama exausta, só pensando em esquecer o que havia ocorrido naquele almoço, eu só queria dormir e esquecer de tudo, sei que não posso fugir sempre, mas por agora, é disso que eu preciso, um pouco de paz e sossego. Um pouco de ar para eu poder respirar. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei por ali, só sei que assim que me deitei, adormeci no instante, e quando voltei a despertar, percebi que já estava escuro. Olhei para o relógio e vi que eram 8:00 da noite, tomei um susto, passei tanto tempo deitada assim?

Resolvi sair da cama então, a casa estava silenciosa, muito silenciosa, até mais do que normalmente estava, não perecia existir nenhum ser vivo ali dentro, era realmente de dar medo. Onde estavam os outros? A sim, agora me lembrei, Alice e Emmett iriam sair com Jasper e Rosalie, devia ter imaginado, e Edward, bem, ele deve estar procurando alguma garota qualquer pelas ruas para passar a noite. Que nojo!

Desci as escadas o mais silenciosamente que pude, não sei o motivo, mas não queria fazer barulho, como se estivesse alguém por ali que poderia ouvir, as com meu ima para acidentes, no final da escada, mais precisamente no ultimo degrau, eu tropecei nos meus próprios pés e já estava sentindo o chão perto do meu rosto, quando eu senti fortes braços me segurando e me puxando para cima, me colocando em pé, de costas para a pessoa que me pegou, ainda sem soltar s braços.

Senti uma respiração pesada vindo da pessoa atrás de mim e soube imediatamente quem era. Não podia acreditar, por que de todas as pessoas que podiam ficar em casa, ele tinha que ficar? Onde está Alice no momento que preciso dela?

- Boa noite Bella, pensei que não ia mais acordar, somente amanha, já estava estranhando a sua presença.

Aquilo me congelou, ele me agarrava mais e me pegava ao seu corpo, sem que eu pudesse fazer nada, até que acordei do meu transe e percebi que ainda não havia respondido ele.

- Não te interessa que horas eu acordo Edward, não é da sua conta, agora seja um menino educado ao menos uma vez na vida, ou melhor, tente parecer ser educado, e me solte nesse exato momento.

- Por que? O que você vai fazer? Vai gritar? Quem vai te ouvir Bella? As paredes? Os jardins? Será que você não é muito esperta para que possa ver que estamos sozinhos? COMPLETAMENTE SOZINHOS?

- Eu sei que estamos sozinhos Edward, e acredito, isso me desagrada de uma maneira que você não faz idéia e...

- Desagrada? – ele me interrompeu – ficar comigo a noite sozinha em casa? Conta uma piada vai Bella..

- Não posso fazer nada se eu não sou igual aquelas que se deitam com você Edward, que sabe que você é só um idiota que não consegue gostar de ninguém, nem de você mesmo, e por isso pega qualquer uma para satisfazer as suas vontades, e você pensa que elas gostam de você, pobre coitado!!! Não vê o que esta na frente do nariz, ela só te querem para uma noite Edward, só isso, afinal, todos sabem, até eu que não moro mais aqui, ou melhor, não morava, sei que você só serve para isso, você não tem capacidade de nada mais.

Ele parecia perplexo com o que eu disse, já que eu senti seu corpo tenso atrás de mim.

- Você não sabe de nada Isabella, você é só uma menininha mimada que veio de Londres para cá por causa da morte de seus pais e ouviu rumores, você acha que sabe das coisas aqui? Sabe como funcionam? Conhece as meninas que estão comigo?

- Você sempre foi um idiota irresponsável Edward – falei com lagrimas nos olhos, afinal, ele tinha tocado em um assunto muito doloroso para mim – você tão tem coração e nem sentimento, é uma pessoa incapaz de amar, de ter um sentimento tão puro como o amor.

- Não posso? Quem você acha que é para falar assim comigo garota? Você já viveu isso que chama de amor? Isso não existe Isabella, só nos faz sofrer.

- Uma pessoa que nunca amou não pode sofrer Edward, e nem saber o sofrimento que causa a outras pessoas, VOCÊ não é capaz de ver isso, não foi no passado, não é agora, e não será nunca.

- O que te faz achar isso Isabella? – o aperto dos seus braços se intensificou ao meu redor – por que volta ao passado? Por que não se esquece do que nos separou e vol...

- ESQUECER? ESQUECER? EU NÃO SOU UMA IDIOTA EDWARD, AO MENOS NÃO MAIS, NÃO VOU CAIR DE NOVO ESTA ME OUVINDO? NÃO VOU DEIXAR QUE VOCÊ ME ENGANE COMO FAZ COM QUALQUER GAROTA QUE ACEITE IR PARA A CAMA COM VOCÊ! NÃO VOU FICAR COM VOCÊ NOVAMENTE PARA VOCÊ ME TROCAR PELA PRIMEIRA QUE APARECER NA SUA FRENTE E EU PEGAR VOCÊS INTIMOS NOVAMENTE EDWARD, RU NÃO VOU!!!

Eu gritei isso com todo o ar que tinha os meus pulmões, tinha que deixar claro para ele as coisas. Senti então, os seus braços se afrouxando ao meu redor, e me liberando pouco a pouco. Não pensei duas vezes, sair do seu agarre e o mirei diretamente nos olhos, eles não estavam frios e nem calculadores, estavam com algo parecido a dor, e mais alguma coisa que eu não pude decifrar. Não consegui ficar muito tempo ali, então eu sair correndo dali e fui para a cozinha, precisava de água, de comer alguma coisa, e d me acalmar principalmente. Porque eu disse aquilo para ele?

Tomei no mínimo três copos de águia procurando me acalmar, e logo depois peguei a comida que estava já pronta e esquentei no microondas, a casa continuava em silencio, não sabia se Edward estava ali, ou se já havia saído, apesar de não ter ouvido nenhum barulho de porta. Terminei de comer e estava indo para o um quarto, quando o vejo, no mesmo lugar em que o tinha deixado, sem se mover um centímetro, com as mesmas expressões de dor e angustia nos olhos, mas quando eu passei por ele, pude notar que seu rosto de endureceu, e uma mascara fria e impenetrável subiu a sua face, e senti como ele me segurava o braço ao passar ao lado dele.

- Você não sabe do que fala Isabella, e não tem a mais remota idéia das conseqüências que isso trará a você.

A sua voz agora era fria e calculadora, como se estivesse maquinando um plano.

- Acredite, você ira se arrepender de cada palavra que foi dita aqui hoje, desde as garotas com quem saio ate as que foram faladas de mim. Vou fazer você ver entender que eu não sou a pessoa que você acha que eu sou. Vou te fazer compreender que aquelas meninas não me querem só pelo meu físico ou popularidade;

- Mesmo Edward? – falei na voz mais fria que pude - e como vai fazer isso? Como vai me provar uma coisa que eu sei que esta certa esta errada? Acredite, estou curiosa, na realidade, muito curiosa.

- Não é da sua incumbência o que eu faça ou deixo de fazer Isabella, mas como eu já te disse, você vai voltar a ser minha, vai voltar para os meus braços, você na é diferente de qualquer menina que eu já tenha conhecido você simplesmente...

Não o deixei terminar de falar, e fiz algo que eu deveria ter feito a muito tempo, com a minha mão que não estava sendo agarrada por Le, permanecendo assim imóvel, eu dei um tapa na sua cara, um tapa que fez estralo me co em toda casa, que o fez virar o rosto PR causa do choque e da dor.

-Nunca mais, ouça bem, nunca mais, volte a me comparar cm garotas de seus jogos esta me ouvindo Edward, e quanto a sua promessa, estarei esperando ansiosa PR isso. Quem sabe ao menos uma vez na vida, você cumpre as coisas que prometeu na é verdade? Mas não vou ficar com muitas esperanças, afinal, você não cumpriu antes, porque iria cumprir agora? Você nunca foi um homem d palavra mesmo.

E com isso, subi ao meu quarto e fiquei até que o sono me pegou de novo, estava muito cansada pela viagem, deveria dormir, mas antes de cair no sono profundo, pude ouvir uma musica sendo tocada no piano, uma música conhecida, uma musica que me fazia dormir a tempos atrás e que me emocionava cada vez que a escutava, uma musica que um dia foi .... minha música.

Na manha seguinte, amanheci com os meus olhos inchados, havia passado a noite anterior chorando depois de ouvir aquela musica com tantas recordações, e me prometi que no dia de hoje, as coisas seriam diferentes, diferentes para mim, para ele, enfim, seria uma nova vida.

Desci para o café da manha com um sorriso forçado no rosto, não queria vê-lo mas já que iria conviver nessa casa com ele, teria que aprender a conviver com ISS, só que eu não estava preparada para que eu iria encontrar, ao entrar na cozinha, percebi que todos os Cullen estavam lá, assim com o os Hale, mas não foi isso que chamou minha atenção, senão uma pessoa que estava sentada nas pernas de Edward enquanto ele passava seus braços pela sua cintura: Tânia. Qual deveria de supor que seria minha reação? Percebi um olhar preocupado que Alice me lançou ao igual ao Emmett, que agora se via desconfortável, assim como os dois Hale, que também já haviam notado a minha presença, só únicos que não haviam notado ainda, eram Tânia e Edward. Pensei em sair dali, e ia realmente fazer isso, quando Edward notou a minha presença.

- Bom dia Bella, que linda manha não acha? Então, como passou a noite?

Eu queria pular no pescoço dele para ele parara de falar assim comigo, mas não, tinha que me controlar.

- Pelo visto na melhor do que a sua.

Respondi seca a sua pergunta, já me girando para sair da cozinha.

- Espere Bella, queria te apresentar a alguém. Olha Tânia essa é Bella, e Bella essa é Tânia, minha namorada.

Namorada? Ele disse namorada? Me virei de repente para ele, que me encarava serio. Ele não podia fazer isso, era uma piada certo?

- Sua Namorada ou seu jogo de noite Edward? Para mim a muita diferença entre os dois, mas creio que para você não exista certo? Você pega qualquer uma mesmo.

- Eu não peguei você.

- Porque eu não sou qualquer uma.

- Você crê muito em si mesma Bella.

- Tenho meus motivos e razões Edward.

- Razões para que? Para ser tão amarga?

- Se sou ou não amarga, creio que a ultima pessoa que deve se preocupar com isso é você.

- E o que te faz crer isso Bella?

- Vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara aqui a partir de agora, para você, meu nome é ISABELLA, me chama de Bella somente amigos e pessoas dignas de confiança, e nós dois temos que concordar que você não é nem um e nem outro verdade? Então por favor, fique com a sua insignificância para você e para essa pobre coitada que esta sentada no seu colo, que esperar certamente mais de uma noite com você, e que você fique com ela, para ela poder ficar popular, que eu não tenho nada que fazer no mesmo ambiente que você.

Depois de terminar o meu discurso retórico, vi os seus olhos frios no meu, e o encarei da mesma maneira, antes de me virar para os outros quatro.

-Bom dia para vocês! Não creio que possa ficar nesse estabelecimento agora, mas depois a gente conversa ok?

Fui ate a mesa e peguei um copo com suco de laranja e uns biscoitos e fui para a varanda da casa para comer em paz, quando ele vai para a varanda também.

- Céus! É tão difícil ter paz nessa casa? O que eu fiz para merecer tamanho castigo e ter q conviver com esse estrupício? Eu joguei pedras na cruz? Não, jogar pedra não, devo ter mascado um chiclete e pregado lá, só pode.

- A rainha do drama esta de volta.

- Oi assombração, o que você quer?

Perguntei fechando a cara. Será que ele na via que eu queria distancia? É tão difícil assim alguém ter espaço.

-Assombração? EU? Você esta delirando garota, tem certeza que se olha no especo.  
Aquilo já estava me irritando, o que ele queria para ter que sair aqui e deixar Tânia La dentro? Ele nunca cansava não

- Repito a minha pergunta, o que você quer?

Falei devagar, muito devagar, como se estivesse falando com uma criança de um ano, apesar de que ele não se distanciava muito disso neh? Então para ele não fazia diferença.

-EU? Ahn...deixa eu ver...vou pensar...

-O menino, fala logo que eu não estou com paciência com você!

- Agressiva Bella, o que eu fiz?

- Já te disse uma vez e vou dizer de novo, para você de aqui em diante, será

Isabella , ou mlhor ainda, Swan, quanto menos informalidade melhor.

- Que isso docinho não fiquei assim, eu não sei se você se lembra, eu AMO mulheres bravas.

- Você é um hipócrita Edward.

- Nada querida, faço a sua vida divertida e gostosa de se viver.

- Só nos seus sonhos alma penada, agora diga o que quer...

Falei entre dentes, já não estava agüentando mais isso, que ele falasse de uma vez antes que eu fizesse algo que pudesse me arrepender mais tarde. Me arrepender? Bem, acho que não, mais a garota que estava dentro de casa iria, já que brinquedinho que ela iria usar não estaria funcionando, então para o bem dele, era melhor ele abrir logo essa boca e dizer que queria.

- Sabe Bella, já tem algum tempo eu queria esclarecer algumas coisas contigo.

-Algumas coisas como o que? Edward, você esta cedo ou realmente não esta vendo que eu não estou nem ai para o que você tem que me dizer? Já estou irritada contigo, então por favor, acaba logo com isso e saia da minha frente, assim pelo menos fico livre de você.

- Você quer se livrar de mim Bella?

Ele perguntou enquanto chegava mais perto de mim e eu ficava nervosa.

-A minha presença te deixa nervosa?

Ele estava mais perto. Ele iria conseguir o que queria.

-Por que simplesmente não podemos continuar de onde paramos Bella? Sei que sente saudades.

Bem, agora todas as chances que ele tinha de conseguir o que queria definitivamente sumiram.

- Me deixa raciocinar aqui rapidinho ok? Quer que continuemos de onde paramos, isso? – Ele assentiu, e pude perceber uma chispa de esperança e presunção nos seus olhos, alem claro, de vitória – e pensa que eu sinto saudades de você? É isso também? – ele voltou a assenti, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios – então eu tenho uma coisa para te falar Edward, EU NÃO QUERO VOLTAR CONTIGO, PERAE, RECAPITULANDO, NÃO TIVEMOS NADA QUE VALHA A PENA VOLTAR A TER, POR ISSO NÃO INSISTA.

-Não tivemos nada? NÃO TIVEMOS NADA?

Ele gritou muito alterado comigo, nunca o havia visto assim, mas eu tambem não estava muito boa, portanto ele estava mechendo com a garota errada nessa hora.

-NADA QUE VOCÊ NÃO TENHA ESTRAGADO DEPOIS EDWARD.

-EU NÃO ESTRAGUEI NADA.

Como ele ousava falar aquilo depois de toda a dor que ele me causou, como ele ousou falar que não havia estragado o que eu jugava como melhor fase da minha vida? Agora isaso já havia ido longe demais, não podia mais reprimir a minha dor, a minha angustia perto dele, ele buscou por isso.

-NÃO????NÃO?!?!?!? ENTÃO DEIXA EU TE CONTAR UMA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE DISFRUTE

" _Era uma vez uma menina que vivia feliz e realizada com seus pais, seu namorado, e a família do seu namorado, eles eram tudo para ela, seu mundo, sua vida, passava dias na casa de seu namorado que jurava que a amava e que sempre ficariam juntos, era melhor amida da irmã deste e queria ao irmão como se fosse seu. Ela nunca pensou que a felicidade completa existia, só quando ela conheceu essa família ela pode ver que sim existia, que existia o amor, a vida, a harmonia, a compreensão, o carinho, a companhia, enfim, a FELICIDADE por completo"_

Eu falava com toda a dor que eu tinha reunido durante esses dois anos a historia da minha vida, enquanto ele viajava nas suas recordações se lembrando do que eu falava.

" _Mas ela sabia que alguma coisa poderia das errado, não era comum as pessoas serem tão felizes como ela estava sendo, sem nenhum esforço, só amando intensamente e ACHANDO que era amada de volta, até que um dia, tudo o que ela mais temia aconteceu."_

Flashback

Estava um lindo dia ensolarado, de um jeito que não costuma estar em Forks, e eu estava indo novamente a casa do meu namorado, Edward, só de lembrar o nome dele as pernas me tremem e o ar me falta, ai como eu sentia sua falta, isso porque nós nos encontramos a menos de 10 horas, mas é impossível ficar longe dele, ele é uma droga para mim, me viciou, e agora é como seu eu não tivesse vida própria, só conseguisse viver com ele.

Eu tinha combinado de encontrar com ele depois do almoço, mas eu não podia esperar, a saudade era muita e a vontade de estar ao seu lado maior ainda, e por isso fui mais cedo, segundo ele havia me dito, o seu pai estaria no Hospital, a sua mão e irmã teriam ido ao centro comercial com Rosalie, Emmett e Jasper, e ele iria estudar, era sempre tão estudioso.

Estava indo a pé para a sua casa, pois resolvi ir de ultima hora, e queria fazer uma surpresa para ele, cheguei silenciosamente pela porta dos fundos e ouvi vozes lá dentro, o que me estranhou, não era para ele supostamente estar estudando? Procurei não fazer nenhum barulho ao entrar, e consegui, mais não estava preparada para o que vi a seguir, Edward e Tânia, enrolados no sofá, se beijando apaixonadamente, enquanto passava o filme "Um amor para recordar" e ele a estava consolando pela morte da protagonista.

Aquilo me fez perder o chão, perder a cabeça, tudo começou a rodar e de repente eu vi tudo preto.

Quando acordei, reconheci de imediato o lugar onde eu estava, era o quarto de Edward, e ele também estava lá, olhando para mim, preocupado, não consegui mais me conter, e uma onda de choro me invadiu ao lembrar de tudo, sai correndo daí, os Cullen atrás de mim, mais foi Edward que me alcançou e segurou meu braço me fazendo olhar nos seus olhos, não consegui falar nada, somente duas palavras.

- nunca... mais

E depois disso sai correndo sem rumo, não percebi onde estava o que estava acontecendo, só sabia que na manhã seguinte eu estava dentro de um avião indo para Londres, deixando para trás tudo aquilo que um dia eu considerava que foi a minha vida, aqueles que foram a min há família, e aquele que um dia, foi dono do meu coração."

Fim do FlashBack

Terminei o meu relato e olhei para ele, a minha vista estava embaçada, mas mesmo assim vi a dor em seus olhos, dor por que? Por ter me traído? Por ter estragado tudo aquilo que eu mais amei? E por causa disso eu ter me tornado fria? O feito já esta feito, e não pode ser reparado, ao menos não do jeito que ele pensa em reparar.

- Realmente Edward, você não estragou nada na minha vida.

-Bella eu...eu..

-Você o que? VOCE NADA CULLEN, me da licença que acho que já peguei a doença simplesmente por respirar o mesmo ar que você.

Passei por ele como se fosse um foguete, e me encontrei com Alice na porte, espiando, ela me olhou com uma cara pedindo desculpas e eu não pude fazer nada a não se desculpa-la. Dei um sorriso triste para ela e entrei para dentro de casa, não querendo me encontrar com ele por enquanto, necessitava pensar.

Necessitava esclarecer a cabeça, cuidar dos meus sentimentos que a muito tempo foram trancafiados e agora vieram a tona, precisava de espaço, e parece que todos ali entenderam, estava no terraço da casa, no lugar mais distante, pensando em tudo o que havia acontecido, nas coisas que eu havia sido capaz de dizer a Edward.

-Eu devia ter ficado com você, não devia ter te deixado sozinha com ele.

A voz cantarina de Alice agora estava repleta de dor. Não era para ela se sentir assim, esse problema não era dela, ela não devia se culpar.

-Ninguém teve a culpa Alice, ambos sabíamos que isso iria acontecer, o que acontece é que eu me iludi pensando que não seria por agora, ou que ele esqueceria disso e eu poderia viver sem essas recordações.

- Não fique assim Bella, por favor... ele não merece isso de você, lembre, ele te fez sofrer muito, eu sei que ele é meu irmão, e eu o amo muito, você não tem idéia, mas o que ele fez com você, não tem perdão, eu realmente não poderei perdoa-lo.

-Alice, obrigada pelas boas intenções, mas por favor, eu posso ficar sozinha?

Senti ela sair sem dizer nada, simplesmente tão silenciosa como entrou, sabia que ela estava machucada, mas não queria que ela me visse daquele jeito, com lagrimas escorrendo dos meus olhos por uma pessoa que não merece.

.com/watch?v=TDRT-bYRvMI

Lembrei-me dos meus primeiros meses quando sai daqui, fiquei em um estado de depressão profunda. Eu voltaria para esse estado agora? Isso não poderia acontecer de novo.

Eu não voltaria a ser aquela menininha inocente que acreditaria nele, nas suas promessa de amor eterno, anãs suas promessas de felizes para sempre, pois da forma mais dura eu aprendi, não existem final felizes, somente a dura realidade, que nos faz despertar do mais profundo e perfeito sonho, assim como também nos traz o nosso mais longe pesadelo, tornando-o real, assustando-nos. E foi isso que aconteceu, a realidade chegou para mim, não de um modo que eu gostaria, mas do modo que ela é, Dura, fria e sem piedade, e a única coisa que me restava era aceitar.

**EDWARD POV**

Desde o momento em que Alice me disse que ela iria voltar, eu não podia acreditar, depois de dois anos, ela estaria aqui, de novo, de volta em meus braços, para que eu pudesse sentir o seu cheiro, a sua boca na minha, a sua pela macia, seus cabelos cheirosos, para que pudesse ver o brilho naqueles olhos marrons tão profundos, encharcados de emoção, para que eu pudesse provar dos seus lábios.. Ah!!! Como eu sentia a sua falta, se ao menos ela soubesse o que aconteceu no passado, se ao menos eu não tivesse sido tão tonto e idiota em fazer que fiz. Mas não era hora de pensar nisso, ela estava voltando, e eu iria usar todas as minhas armas para conquistá-la, afinal, ela era somente uma mulher, apesar de tudo, por mais que eu gostasse dela, eu tinha que admitir isso, e até hoje, nenhuma mulher havia me negado nada, nem na cama e nem fora dela, e bem, Bella poderia não ser exceção, ao menos foi isso o que pensei até a hora de a ver passar pela porto, nossa, como ela estava quente, e muito linda, claro, sua bochechas coradas, que faziam com que ficasse mais linda ainda, aqueles cabelos marrons, e os olhos... aqueles olhos tão expressivos. Eh! Ela estava de volta.

Vi todo a sua movimentação, esperando pelo momento oportuno da minha aproximação,e quando me aproximei, fiz o que todas as mulheres gostam que eu faço com elas, mas pelo visto, Bella não gostou, ela estava diferente, distante, fria, ela havia mudado para muito melhor por fora, mas por dentro, era com se estivesse congelada. Com os meus irmão era tudo normal, podia ver seu comportamento, mas ela não me dirigia a palavra. O nosso almoço havia sido um completo desastre, e para terminar, havia brigado com Bella, e ela havia me jogado na cara muito do que eu havia feito. Resolvi deixar isso para lá, eu já estava triste, mas não sei porque, uma melancolia me invadiu, uma coisa que nunca senti antes, como se ficar distante de Bella e fizesse muito mais mal do que normalmente fazia, como se arrancasse uma parte de mim, nunca havia sentido isso, então, resolvi ir para o único meio que me fazia ficar perto dela nesses dois anos, fui para o piano, e comecei a tocar a sua musica.

Flash Back

- Bella, venha aqui amor, tenho que te mostrar uma coisa.

-o que foi Edward?

- Fica quieta ok? S me siga.

- mas para onde estamos indo?

- No Piano.

Vi em seu rosto, que ela não estava entendendo muito bem o que eu estava falando, e eu estava muito nervoso com isso, era a primeira vez que eu iria tocar para ela, a primeira vez que a mostraria a canção que compus para ela. Me sentei no banco do piano, e fiz ela se sentar ao meu lado. Antes de toda, olhei fundo naqueles olhos chocolate, e me deixei submergir dentro deles, aqueles olhos, que agora estavam cheios de curiosidade. Voltei a minha atenção ao piano, e deixei que os meus dedos se deslizassem pelas teclas.

Uma linda e suave melodia encheu a sala, tão linda e ta suave quanto a musa que a inspirou, tão perfeita quanto esta. Não estava olhando para Bella enquanto tocava, tinha medo da sua reação, não sabia o que iria fazer, iria gostar? Isso vinha me atormentando desde que compus a musica.

As notas foram chegando ao final, e eu podia sentir gotas caindo nos meus dedos, olhei para Bella e ela chorava, notando o meu olhar, ela se lançou sobre mim, me dando o beijo mais apaixonado de que já havia ganhado.

- É para você Bella. Eu te amo sabia?

- Eu também amo você

- Pela eternidade Bella, pela eternidade.

Fim do Flash Back

Aquelas recordações me golpearam em cheio enquanto a sala era inundada por aquela musica novamente, aquela musica que sempre me consolou quando ela não esteve comigo, me lembrando do idiota que havia sido, quando percebi que não estava sozinho na sala.

- Por que você faz isso se sente tanta falta dela? Por que provoca e a trata como se fosse uma mulher qualquer, sendo que você. Melhor de que ninguém que eu conheço, sabe que ela não é assim?

- O que você quer que eu faça Emmett? Seja o cachorrinho dela?

- Você é um idiota ridículo Edward, você não vê que fazendo tudo isso o que faz, ela só vai se afastar de você?

- Ela pode ser uma pessoa importante para mim Emmett, mas é SOMENTE UMA MULHER, e na e venha com essa conversa de "mas você a ama" que isso não vai para frente, o amor já acabou Emmett, a muito tempo atrás.

- Correção, VOCÊ acabou com o amor de vocês, POR UMA ESTUPIDA FOTO.

Eu vi ele saindo da sala, e indo para quarto, e depois ouvi uma porta bater com força. Não queria discutir com ele, eu sabia o que tinha feito, eu tinha acreditado e inventado coisas na minha cabeça que não existiam, e quem pagou por isso foi Bella, mas agora já estava feito, e eu deveria tentar concertar isso.

Subi para o meu quarto em forma de zumbi, uma forma que só tinha um jeito de espantar, ao menos exteriormente, já que por dentro eu me corroia, por fora eu me satisfazia, era por isso o índice tão grande de mulheres na minha vida e principalmente na minha cama, eu precisava esquecer, precisava de tempo e precisava das minhas necessidades saciadas, e esse era o único jeito, por isso assim que cheguei no meu quarto, peguei o celular, e liguei para a primeira pessoa que me veio a mente: Tânia.

Tânia era uma boa amiga, no passado queria algo mais que isso comigo, e aquele dia que a beijei, ela pensou que finalmente teria alguma coisa comigo. Mas depois de ver Isabella e eu lhe explicar a razão do beijo, ela entendeu o que ouve, e ficou muito frustrada comigo, pois, segundo ela, por mais que me quisesse, ela sabia que eu queria Bella, e foi ela que me ajudou a ver que estava errado, e me fez correr atrás de Bella, mas era tarde demais. Era ela que ficava ao meu lado sempre que falava de Bella, e que me reprovava sempre que levava alguém para cama para esquecê-la, falava que nunca iria esquecê-la, e eu tentava a convencer ao contrario, só para ver que ela estava certa depois.

Ela me entendia, ou ao menos tentava, achava completamente errada a atitude que eu tomei com Bella, e eu não a culpava, eu sabia que fui um cafajeste, e nessa noite, eu precisava dela, não para me saciar de prazer, mas si com suas palavras de conforto, me tirar desse estado.

O telefone tocou um, duas vezes antes de que ela pudesse atender, e quando atendeu, percebi que não estava sozinha.

- Oi Edward

- Ei Tânia, me desculpe por ligar, pensei que estaria sozinha.

- Qual o problema Edward? Sabe que posso conversar se quiser.

Não era preciso muito para resumir meu problema, durante os anos que ela esteve comigo, somente um nome poderia resulmi8r tudo, e ela entenderia do que se trata.

- Isabella

Não ouve resposta do outro lado da linha, ela devia estar pensando " o que foi agora?", mas quando ela falou, ela me surpreendeu.

- Ela voltou não foi?

- Como você sabe disso?

- Não me pergunte isso Edward, mas enfim, você não fez nenhum idiotice, correto?

Fiquei em silencio, sabia que ela poderia interpretar a minha resposta muito bem.

- EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN me diga que você foi um bom garoto e não fez nada para ela.

Ótimo, ouvi do Emmett, agora teria que ouvia da Tânia, perfeito.

- Ow Tânia, fica quietinha que eu te conto tudo o que aconteceu esta bem?

- Ótimo.

Contei tudo para ela, posso imaginar a força que ela fez para não pular no meu pescoço, creio que se a tivesse frente a mim, eu não existiria mais, serio, eu fiquei com muito medo dela.

Eu já sabia o que viria a seguir, só não pensei que o jeito dela seria tão alto.

- EDWARD ANTHONY, SEU CACHORRO, COMO VOCÊ PODE FAZER ISSO COM ELA? RESPONDA IDITA!!! COMO VOCE QUER QUE ELA TE PERDOE ASSIM???

- Tânia, por favor, seja razoável, o que você queria que eu fizesse? Me jogasse aos seus pés que nem um cachorro pedindo para ela colocar a coleira em mim?

Pude ouvir Tânia bufando do outro lado, e sabia, a sua resposta para essa pergunta era sim.

- Ótimo Cullen, e agora, o quer pretende fazer? – ela falou fria, depois de um tempo, imagino, para não gritar comigo de novo, apesar de eu saber, que isso iria acontecer logo.

- Eu...ahn...nada...quer dizer...

O que eu deveria falar com ela?." Ahn Tânia, estou pensando em fazer ciúmes nela e preciso da sua ajuda" só falaria isso se eu quisesse acordar no dia seguinte no hospital,e SEM as minhas partes essenciais.

- Ainda não sei Tânia, mas você poderia vir aqui em casa por favor? Amanha cedo se possível, preciso de você comigo, por favor, venha aqui, não sei se vou agüentar essa barra sozinho, ela me ignora, isso me machuca, ela me responde, isso me doe, por favor Tânia, preciso de uma amiga...

Joguei todas as minhas armas para cima dela, eu sabia que ela não podia negar, mas esperava que ela não desconfiasse antes da hora, se não, eu tenho até medo do que vai me acontecer.

- Ow Ed... é claro que vou amigo, só vou terminar uns...ahn...assuntos pendentes com Mathew aqui e depois vou para ai ok? Quer dizer, amanha cedo, se você me entende.

- A si, claro, sem problemas, pode terminar seus assuntos com Math, obrigado por vir Tânia, significa muito para mim, você não tem idéia do quanto.

- Esta bem, agora vai dormir por favor, e DEIXA DE SER CABEÇA DURA e se acerte com Isabella esta bem?

-Ok Tânia, você venceu.

- Sempre venço boa noite Ed, Beijos

-Beijos, Tchau

Ótimo. Depois de ouvir a bronca da Tânia, eu não tinha mais nada para fazer do que dormit, mas nem dormindo ela saia da minha mente, podia ver o seu rosto devastado aquele dia, o rosto que me angustiou durante estes dois anos, e depois via ela indo embora, não, eu não podia deixar isso acontecer, não de novo.

Acordei suado e assustado no meio da noite, não conseguia mais dormir, por isso resolvi descer e tomar um copo de leite quente, quem sabe assim me dava sono. Olhei no relógio e era 05;40 hs, perfeito, agora teria que ficar acordado até os outros acordarem.

Eu fui a cozinha, tomei meu leite quente, e não consegui dormir de novo, meu dia já havia começado uma maravilha, o que mais poderia dar errado? Fui ver televisa e fiquei passando os canais, não tinha nada de importante, mas também o que eu esperava às 06:00 da manha? Só se fosse programa culinário e isso se eu encontrasse programa culinário na TV.

Decidi tocar um pouco de piano, não que no meu estado fosse adiantar muita coisa, mas seria bom tocar. Não sei quanto tempo estive ali, mas só parei de tocar quando percebi que estavam tocando a campainha. Quem em sã consciência vinha a casa de manha nessa hora? Levantei meio emburrado para abrira a porta, já não estava com humor, e isso me deixou pior ainda.

Abri a porta de uma vez só, e já ia começar a falar que todo mundo estava dormindo quando vejo quem estava na porta. Quem senão Tânia...

- Ola Edward, Bom dia

Ela parou e me examinou um pouco, e logo depois entrou em casa, sem eu ao menos ter a convidado para entrar.

-Pelo visto não é um bom dia, e a julgar pelas suas olheiras, também não foi uma boa noite estou certa?

O que eu poderia dizer? Ela e conhecia muito bem, sabia se eu tinha ou não dormido bem, e sabia a causa, por isso eu só assenti com a cabeça, enquanto ela me abraçava me consolando.

- Ow Edward, não fique assim, arrumares um jeito ok? Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso.

Ela me deu um sorriso encorajador, e eu queria retribuir, só que eu não podia, e ela pareceu entender isso.

- Então, vamos tomar café ok? Enquanto isso a gente conversa.

Eu assenti com a cabeça novamente, era como se eu fosse um robô, meu corpo reagia automaticamente a tudo, e eu não falava nada.

Chegamos a cozinha e Tânia começou a preparar a mesa, eu não podia ajudá-la e ela sabia, estávamos em um silencio incomodo, mas eu não queria quebrá-lo, ao menos, não por enquanto.

Depois de um tempo, Alice entrou pela cozinha junto com Jasper, e Emmett junto com Rosalie, e eles me mandaram um olhar, como se estivesse me perguntando se eu estava louco, claro que eles sabiam que eu e Tânia não tínhamos e nunca tivemos nada, mas Bella não sabia disso e ela achava que eu a tinha trocado por Tânia, mas eu não iria deixar de ver Tânia por uma coisa que Bella simplesmente achava, eu achava isso errado e injusto.

Tânia percebeu a chegada de meus irmãos e sorriu para eles, eles se levavam bem, mas hoje, eles não estavam sorrindo como sempre, Alice estava incomodada, e Emmett também, o que fez com que eles só acenassem a cabeça para Tânia, e ela novamente entendeu o recado.

Nos sentamos para comer todos juntos, não nos falávamos, não nos olhávamos, aquela situação estava ridícula, não podia suportar mais, e pelo visto, Tânia também não, não creio que ela tenha ficado com raiva dos meus irmãos, ela só estava sendo compreensiva com a situação.

Ela levantou-se então, indo em direção à pia, e com isso, aconteceu uma coisa que nós não poderiamos imaginar: Ela acabou escorregando, não sei no que, e para que ela pudesse não cair no chão, eu a puxei, e ela acabou caidno sentada no meu colo.

Nóc começamos a rir então, aquilo foi hilario, não sei quanto tempo estavamos assim, mas só paramos quando notamos um silencio repentino, apesar de que antes estavam em silencio, agora era diferente, pareciam que estavam prendendo o ar.

Olhei para Alice que estava aterrada na sua cadeira, Emmett que estava sério, de um jeito que eu só tinha visto uma vez, uma vez que eu não queria lembrar por sinal, Rose e Jasper também estavam sérios, e todos olhavam somente em uma direção.

Segui o olhar deles, para encontrar o que todos olhavam, agora, inclusive Tânia, e congelei ao ver quem estava na porta, e que neste instante estavam saindo da cozinha.

Eu não sabia o que fazer, lembrei de Tânia no meu colo, de nós dois rindo, e do que Bella poderia ter persenciado, se ela não tivesse visto eu puxado Tânia, o que ela teria pensado, O Meu Deus, será que era isso? mas eu não podia deixar que ela fosse embora assim, eu tinha um plano em mente, eu só ia conversar com Tânia na frente dela, para ver a sua reação, mas se nós já começamos assim, com Tânia no meu colo, o que eu tenho que fazer é seguir o caminho não?

- Ola Bella, essa é Tânia, minha namorada.

Falei descontraído, mas no momento em que pronunciei essas palavras e algumas outras idiotices mais, eu me arrependi amargamente, não porque eu sabia que os meus irmãos estavam me matando com a mirada, ou porque eu corria um serio risco de perder as minhas partes vistais por Tânia, mas pela a expressão de Bella. Vi que ela tentava esconder, e poderia até estar fazendo muito bem para alguém que não a conhecesse, mas eu a conhecia, já tinha visto aquele rosto antes, e tinha jurado que nunca iria voltar a vê-la assim. O seu semblante frio, mas os seus olhos tristes e angustiados. Eu não sabia o que fazer, eu não poderia dizer nada, foi mínimo o contato que nós tivemos antes de ela sair da cozinha, mais foi forte o suficiente para lembrar mais uma porque estamos desse jeito, para me trazer d volta a angustia das noites sem sono, para que eu pudesse ver novamente a sua dor e pudesse senti-la, assim como a sua angustia, o seu desespero, e a sua raiva, como se tudo o que ela sentisse, voltasse para mim, como um espelho, um cristal, onde o sol se reflexa, em todo o seu esplendor e ilumina aqueles que se encontra em frente dele. Mas aqui, não era o sol que estava presente, mas a mais profunda sombra, o mais profundo silencio o vazio, e as mais profundas dores. Eu havia quebrado o meu juramento, como eu já tinha feito antes, eu tinha feito de novo, eu a tinha feito sofrer.

Não fui consciente de mais nada por muito tempo, até que eu senti como alguém me batia, e pude voltar a realidade, e vi como Tânia estava me dando murros no peito, até que na hora em que eu olhei para ela, ela me deu um tapa na cara, um tapa que eu merecia a muito tempo, para que eu pudesse entra na razão, um tapa que me trouxe de volta a realidade, uma realidade em que eu estava na cozinha da minha casa, com Tânia ainda me batendo, e com os meus irmãos me olhando com mais ódio que eu já vi em toda a minha vida, juntamente com os meus cunhados que me mandavam olhares de reprovação.

- Por que você fez isso Edward? Você não vê o quanto ela esta sofrendo? Você é tão insensível que é incapaz de perceber os sentimentos dos outros, você é tão...

Ela iria continuar gritando comigo se eu não tivesse olhado nos olhos dela, eu não sei o que ela encontrou ali, mas ela me olhou assustada, como se estivesse vendo um bicho estranho, e depois olhou para os meus irmãos, eles também me olharam, e eu não pude dizer o que eles viram também, mas pareceram compartir com a mesma opinião de Tânia, eles não falaram nada, só ficaram me encarando, até que Emmett se limitou a dizer apenas quatro palavras.

- Vai falar com ela!

Isso não era um pedido, mas sim uma ordem, uma ordem que não deixava contestação, ou eu ia, ou eu ia, ia ser assim. Mas eu não sabia se estava preparado para isso. Mas como eu não estaria preparado? Já tinha falado com ela desde que ela chegou! Era simples, esse era o momento da verdade, eu deveria contar a verdade para ela, e ela decidir o que fazer, era por isso que eu não estava preparado, eu não estava preparado para assumir o canalha que eu fui, não na frente dela.

- O QUE ESTA ESPERANDO CULLEN? VAI ATRÁS DELA.

Bem, Tânia com certeza era a mais impaciente de todas, mas dessa vez eu devia ouvir, eu tinha que ouvir. Os seus dedos ainda estavam ardendo no meu rosto, por um tapa que eu merecia mais cedo mas que veio em uma hora certa, a hora de eu acordar um pouco para a vida.

Então eu me levantei do lugar, sem nem olhar muito para os meus irmãos e amigos, e sai da cozinha. Fui atrás dela, atrás daquela que sempre teria meu coração.


	3. Chapter 3

Andei um pouco pela casa, ela poderia estar na sala, perto do piano, mas não estava, estavam sentada na varanda, onde o vento batia em seus cabelos e os balançava, realçando a beleza do anjo, ela estava de costas para mim claro, e eu não sei se ela havia percebido a minha presença, quer dizer, não sabia, pois depois de ela começar a me xingar, eu tive certeza que ela estava ciente que eu estava aqui.

-Assombração? EU? Você esta delirando garota, tem certeza que se olha no espelho.

Eu tive quer dizer aquilo, mas não sei o porte, foi uma vontade incontrolável de respondê-la, e irritá-la, como se eu precisasse daquilo, como um vicio, mas me arrependi amargamente de fazer aquilo, ela não estava bem, dava para perceber, por isso tentei ir direto ao assunto, mas ela não me deixou, estava a beira da histeria, eu teria que fazer alguma coisa, eu tinha que falar com ela, explicar as coisas, isso não poderia ficar assim entre nós dois, ela tinha que entender, ela tinha que compreender, ela tinha que me perdoar, eu precisava do meu coração de volta, eu precisava da minha alma, e ela não queria me ouvir, ela não queria me devolve-la.

Eu estava tentando, eu pedi para ela, eu precisava dela, será que ela não via isso, a necessidade estampada em meus olhos, o quanto eu precisava dela? Eu estava discutindo com ela, parece que só assim nós vivíamos agora, discutindo, até que ela chegou em um ponto, bem, um ponto que eu não queria lembrar, ao menos não ali, não agora, eu sabia que teria que faze-lo, mas esperava que o fizesse o mais tardar possível, só que ela não pensava assim.

E foi ali que eu comecei a ouvi-la contar a sua versão dos fatos.  
Enquanto ela contava, a dor em seus olhos era evidente, ela falava no passado, ela falava que em amava, mas no passado, será que eu fui tão idiota que ela não me ame mais? Não, isso não podia ser verdade, ela ainda me amava, e eu ia demonstrá-la isso, ela iria se apaixonar por mim de novo, ela tinha que fazer isso, se não eu não sei o que seria de mim.

Enquanto ela ainda narrava, as lagrimas caíram livres por seu rosto, em lembrando do seu rosto quando me viu Tânia dois anos atrás, e eu não posso deixar de me lembrar do que aconteceu naquele dia, do que fez com que a minha vida mudasse drasticamente.

Flash Back

Iria estudar hoje, tinha provas, e eu também estava com saudades de Bella, portanto o quanto mais rápido eu estudar melhor, ai eu posso ficar mais tempo com ela. Não tinha noção do tempo em que estava ali, havia acordado muito cedo, e por isso já estava terminando, mas algo me chamou a atenção, era um envelope pardo, que havia sido jogado por baixo da minha porta. Fiquei curioso com o seu conteúdo, e fui ver para quem era, e qual era a minha surpresa ao saber que era para mim? Abri na hora, mas não estava preparado para o que estava vendo.

- Não pode ser, não é ela, não pode ser

Eu em negava a acreditar, aquela não era a minha Bella, ela não podia estar nos braços de outro, ela não era assim, e não só de um, mas de três garotos diferentes, que fotos eram aquelas? Que brincadeira sem graça havia sido aquela? Quem poderia enviar uma coisa daquelas para estragar um a historia como a minha e a dela? Não, isso não.

Nas minhas mãos, tinham fotos de Bella de costas beijando a vários meninos diferentes, o seu cabelo marrom era reconhecível mesmo para quem só a tivesse visto uma vez, era ela, minha Bella, me traindo, como foi possível? Como ela pode?

Escorreguei na parede ate cair sentado no chão, e aquelas fotos se esparramaram ao meu redor, caindo espalhadas, eu não sabia como reagir, como deveria reagir quando você vê o amor da sua vida com outro? Eu não sabia, eu não podia.

Não fui consciente de muita coisa, somente de ouvir o carro de Bella de longe, como ela poderia ter a coragem de vir aqui depois disso? Mas antes do carro dela estacionar, eu ouvi a campainha, e logo depois Tânia entrar sem nem ao menos ser convidada, ela parecia estar querendo dizer alguma coisa, mas não havia tempo, eu tinha que fazer algo, e rápido, eu tinha que mostrar para Bella que eu também podia ter outras pessoas, que o que ela fez para mim não significou nada, ao menos era isso o que eu queria demonstrar, ao menos por fora.

Agarrei Tânia, sabia que Bella tinha chegado, eu já tinha ouvida ela estacionar, agora ela só precisava ver o que eu estava fazendo, Tânia estava confundida no inicio, mas depois correspondeu o beijo, e foi ai que eu ouvi algo caindo, não algo, era Bella, ela tinha desmaiado vendo a cena, ao menos ela tinha visto, não sei se ela sofreu o que eu sofri, mas naquela hora, eu só fiquei estático no meu lugar.

Tânia ficou olhando dela para mim, entendendo a situação, e a próxima coisa que ouvi, foi sua mão no meu rosto, e senti o meu rosto arder pelo seu tapa.

- Como pode Edward? Como pode fazer isso?

- Ela me traiu Tânia, desculpe por te usar, mas eu precisava, perdão.

- Não Edward, eu não te perdôo, e principalmente pelo que fez a ela, ela não te traiu idiota, eu vim aqui para te dizer para não abrir um envelope pardo, porque dentro ele haveria fotos que a Lauren tirou de peruca, igual ao cabelo de Bella, arranjou roupas idênticas as dela, arrumou o cabelo igual e ate passou a maquiagem branca para ficar mais clara, e fez as fotos, e aqui – ela disse jogando um envelope para mim – estão as provas! E agora, não se aproxime de mim seu verme, você acabou de perder a mulher que ama, e também a uma amiga.

Falando isso, ela saiu correndo e chorando de casa, eu fiquei parado um tempo, sem saber o que fazer, Bella estava desmaiada,e eu tinha um envelope que deveria abrir, resolvi abrir o envelope.

No envelope tinha somente um DVD. Coloquei ele na hora para a reprodução, esquecendo de Bella momentaneamente.

No DVD mostrava claramente Lauren armando para as fotos, e falando que eu seria dela depois disso, ela menina era doente, depois mostrava as roupas e a peruca. Ai meu Deus! O que eu tinha feito?

Foi ai que me lembrei de Bella, fui correndo ate ela, peguei ela no colo e a levei para o sofá, assim que coloquei ela lá, fiquei de joelhos na sua frente pedindo perdão incansavelmente.

Não fui consciente que a minha família tinha chegado, visto as fotos primeiramente e depois o DVD,e já tinham adivinhado o que tinha acontecido por eu estar daquele jeito, eu não conseguia olhar para ele, eu só tinha olhos para mim Bella, que nesse instante estava despertando.

Ela saiu correndo, correndo da minha família, correndo de mim, eu tinha que segui-la, eu tinha que pedir perdão, eu precisava dela.

Ela só pronunciou duas palavras, palavras que com certeza ficariam marcadas no fundo do meu coração.

- Nunca ... mais

E depois se foi, ela se foi, ela me deixou.  
Eu ainda tentei segui-la depois de sair do estado catatônico em que me encontrava, mas era tarde demais, ela não somente havia ido embora da minha casa, havia ido embora da cidade, deixando para trás as nossas recordações, e levando com ela a minha vida.

_Eu nunca tinha me sentido dessa forma antes  
E as coisas que eu faço  
Me lembram você  
E as roupas que você deixou sobre o chão  
Elas tem seu cheiro  
Eu amo as coisas que você faz_

Passei os dias mais miseráveis da minha vida, não sabia o que fazer, meu coração não estava comigo, eu não tinha razão para nada, eu não estudava direto, não comia, não racionava, esse não era eu, era um fantasma, um zumbi; eu precisava dela, eu só pensava nela, ela era essencial para mim, era como o ar, como as nuvens, como o verde, como o meu...tudo.

_Quando você está longe  
Os pedaços do meu coração sentem a sua falta  
Quando você está longe  
O rosto que eu conhecia está perdido também  
Quando você está longe  
As palavras que preciso ouvir pra eu sempre conseguir ir adiante com o dia  
E fazer tudo estar bem  
Eu sinto a sua falta_

Eu tinha que reagir, mas não sabia como, eu tinha que reagir eu tinha que mudar, eu tinha que conseguir, não podia mais pensar nela, não mais, sei que seria um Zumbi, um nada, mas estaria a sua espera, a sua volta, para que pudesse trazer de volta o que ela me roubou, para que ela me trouxesse de volta, o meu coração.

Fim de Flash Back

Tão sumido estava nas minhas recordações, que só notei que Bella tinha terminado o dela, quando ela se levantou para sair, tentei pará-la, mas foi inútil, ela saiu, e eu fiquei destroçado, de novo, ela não me ouviu, e acima de tudo, eu vi a dor em seus olhos, uma dor que eu causei, só eu, pela minha desconfiança nela, eu não podia acreditar, mas eu iria reconquista-la, eu tinha que fazer isso, ou não me chamo Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

FIM DO CAPITULO


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Eu estava em um silencio profundo, não ouvia nada, só podia sentir a minha própria dor e o vento que bagunçava os meus cabelos, e tocava meu rosto, tentando levar embora as lembranças que inundavam meu ser. Fiquei em silencio um tempo, mas não tempo o suficiente, já que ouvi passos atrás de mim, e logo depois uma mão nos meus ombros; poderia ser Alice, Emmett, Rose ou até Jasper, mas não ela.

- Bella, as coisas não são o que parecem ser.

- A questão é o que parecem ser Tânia? Eu não vejo nada fora do lugar, eu até já esperava por isso!

A raiva estava me dominando agora, como ela ousava vir falar comigo depois de tudo, ela queria rir da minha cara, é isso? Ela queria celebra a sua vitória? Esfregar na minha cara que roubou por duas vezes o homem que eu amo? Mas o que eu estava falando? Homem que eu amo? Onde eu tirei isso? Eu tinha que esquecê-lo, eu precisava, eu devia isso para mim mesma.

- Bella, por favor, me escute, eu nunca quis te fazer mal, eu nunca...

- você me dá lastima Tânia, não sei como pode se deixar enganar e usar, to idiota você é que é incapaz de ver que ele só que te usar, como ele usa todas?

- Eu não estou me deixando ser usada por ele.

- "essa é minha namorada Tânia" – imitei a voz dele, por mais que doesse, mas eu precisava deixar esse ponto claro para ela – namorada? Você acha que alguma vez ele foi capaz de ter uma namorada a serio? Você acha seriamente que ele vai te respeitar Tânia? Você é tão iludida.

Falei com desdém, mas agora, era Tânia que estava furiosa, até que enfim, ia sair a tona.

- Sim Isabella Swan, ele teve uma namorada séria, e eu não sou iludida e sabe por quê? – a voz dele agora aumentou – por que eu sempre soube que ele já tinha dona, eu desisti dele, porque ele não tinha outros olhos a não ser para você, e eu me arrep...

Não pude deixar que ela terminasse quem ela achava que era para falar assim comigo?

- CALA A BOCA TÂNIA, você não sabe de nada sua boneca plastificada, não foi você que o viu traindo, não foi você que se entregou completamente para ele, não foi você que perdeu seu namorado e melhor amigo, NÃO FOI VOCÊ, você não sabe como eu me sinto, e desde quando você desistiu dele? Desistir é se tornar namorada dele? Namorada não, PUTA DE PLANTÃO.

Então eu senti uma mão no meu rosto, e depois as minhas bochechas ardendo, ela tinha me dado um tapa, nunca ninguém havia me batida, mas ela tinha.

- Nunca, esta me ouvindo bem, nunca mais ouse falar comigo dessa forma, ouviu?  
Ela falava devagar, como se estivesse falando para uma pessoa do presinho, e logo depois saiu dali, mas antes, ainda de costas falou comigo.

- Eu também fui traída, para a sua informação, mas ao contrario do que acontece com você, a pessoa não tentou repara o seu erro, e eu não o perdi temporariamente por causa da minha teimosia ao acreditar que ele tivesse a culpa, ao contrario do que acontece com você, ele se foi Isabella, ele se foi para sempre, e nunca mais voltará.

Eu fiquei gelada quando ela falou isso, o que ela quis dizer com: "eu também fui traída?" ou " ele se foi para sempre", mas a frase que mais ficou grudada na minha mente: " a pessoa não tentou repara o seu erro"?

Eu não sabia o que pensar, e nem o que fazer, só fiquei atordoada ali PR um tempo indefinido, e o crepúsculo vindo, e com ele as lembranças, o meu primeiro crepúsculo, o primeiro que eu realmente desfrutei.

Flash Back

Estávamos fazendo um piquenique em um lugar bonito, um prado, o nosso prado, e estávamos deitados um do lado do outro, era tão bom estar ali, e Edward estava lendo uma poesia para mim.

- _Há quem diga que todas as noites são de sonhos.  
Mas há também quem garanta que nem todas, só as de verão. No fundo, isto não tem muita importância._

O que interessa mesmo não é a noite em si, são os sonhos. Sonhos que o homem sonha sempre, em todos os lugares, em todas as épocas do ano, dormindo ou acordado.

Ai como eu amava quando ele recitava os poemas para mim, era tão mágico, eu viajava em suas palavras, vagava em sua voz, enquanto sonhava com nós dois juntos.

- é tão lindo Edward, você é tão lindo, tão perfeito.

- Por favor Bella, pare com isso, você é a mais perfeita criatura para mim, a que rouba o meu sono a noite, a que este presente em cada momento do meu dia, e que em enche de alegria quando estou na sua companhia, obrigada por ser o meu anjo.

- Eu te amo Edward

- Eu também te amo, querida.

Olhamos para o céu então, e observamos o espetáculo que estava acontecendo, eu nunca havia parado para ver o crepúsculo, nunca havia considerado muito importante fazer isso, mas hoje, aqui com Edward, ele era lindo, ele era perfeito, perfeito para o nosso momento, para terminar com um dia maravilhoso, e começar uma noite mais maravilhosa ainda.

- É o final do dia

- Mas o inicio da noite, onde podemos ver as estrelas e nelas nos espelharmos, onde podemos ver a sua magnitude, e as luzes que elas emanam, onde podemos crer que tudo na vida é possível.

- Eu nunca havia visto dessa forma, é magnífico o modo como você vê as coisas Bella, você até me assusta por isso, você vê as coisas mais puras das pessoas com um simples olhar, busca dentro delas o lado bom das coisas, mesmo sabendo que as vezes isso é impossível, sempre tenta achar o lado positivo em tudo.

- Mas Edward, se ficássemos com pensamentos negativos, o que aconteceria conosco? Não somos nada sem uma esperança, a esperança se seguir em frente, de caminha e buscar as suas metas e os seus objetivos, de lutar com todas as suas forças trás daquilo que você verdadeiramente quer, e depois, aproveitar o curto momento, chamado felicidade, antes de começar tudo de novo, em busca sempre de um bem maior, em prol de todos e que te faça feliz.

- Você é incrível sabia, 15 anos que estudo e convivo com varias pessoas, entre intelectuais ou lesadas, e nunca, ninguém havia falado igual você falou agora, simplesmente maravilhoso.

Ele parecia admirado, e seus olhos estavam brilhando tanto, que eu não resisti, e fui me aproximando dele, até que nossos lábios se chocaram, trocando um maravilhoso beijo, um beijo inesquecível, onde nós entregamos o nosso amor, e jurávamos, diante da lua e das estrelas, que o infinito não nos abalaria e a eternidade seria o começo das nossas vidas.

Fim do Flash Back

Eu me peguei chorando depois dessa recordação, ainda podia ouvir a sua voz na minha cabeça, naquele tom que tanto me gostava, podia sentir a minha boca ardendo, querendo provar os seus lábios, e podia sentir o meu coração acelerado pelas imagens, do lugar que um dia foi nosso, um lugar que eu precisava ver, precisava sentir de novo, era uma necessidade nesse momento, uma prioridade.

Por isso, nem me perguntei se alguém havia me visto ou não, se eles ficariam ou não preocupados, pois eu tenho certeza que ele sabiam ,especialmente Alice, que eu era racional, eu sempre fui racional, e não ia me perder em encrenca, então sai de casa correndo em direção á floresta, já havia feito isso mais vezes, mais havia dois anos que eu não caminhava por ali, e mesmo assim, todas aquelas arvores, e aquele verde pareciam exatamente igual, o verde, por que tinha que ser verde? Por que tinham que me lembrar a ele? Não i porta, não importava agora, eu só queria ir embora, ir para o nosso prado.

A minha viagem até o prado foi mais rápido do que eu imaginei, talvez porque eu não estivesse contando o tempo, e não tivesse noção de onde estava pisando, era só que, eu já sabia o caminho, tanto que se eu estivesse de olhos fechados eu chegaria ali, ele me era familiar demais.

Quando eu cheguei lá, aquele cenário, aquelas flores, aquele verde, me trouxe tudo mais vivido, cada lembrança, cada tarde que passávamos aqui, cada beijo, cada carinho, eu me lembrava de tudo, de tudo o que se precisava ter para se ter uma vida perfeita, a minha vida perfeita.

Caminhei ate o meio do pardo, me sentando na grama, ela estava tão verde, como os seus olhos...por que eu tinha que pensar nele agora? Eu sei que esse era o nosso lugar, mas eu tentaria esquecer, me devia isso.

Deitei na grama, aproveitando a suave brisa que batia no meu rosto, e admirando o crepúsculo, e não sei quando, acabei adormecendo, adormecendo com as minhas lembranças.

**Ponto de vista Edward**

Eu fui atrás dela, de novo, mas ele não estava no lugar onde me falaram, vi Tânia saindo, e ela estava chorando, o que teria acontecido?

- Tânia, o que ouve?

- Nada Edward, faça o que você tiver que fazer, e a tenha de volta, antes que seja tarde demais.

E com isso ela saiu de casa, nem deu tempo de eu pedir para levar em casa porque ela não estava em condições de dirigir, ela simplesmente saiu correndo e eu ouvi seu carro sair disparado pela minha casa. Eu sabia o significado oculto da ultima frase dela, e isso me deu medo, não iria ser tarde demais, minha historia não seria como a de Tânia, eu não iria deixar.

Procurei Bella por toda a casa, mas ela não estava, Alice me ignorava, assim como Emmett, e estavam com seus respectivos companheiros, preferi não incomodar.

Eu estava precisando de um tempo, de uma paz, e só tinha um lugar em que eu tinha essa paz, coloquei a mão no meu peito, onde, pendurado em uma corrente, estava um simples anel que um dia eu dei para Bella, e que eu sempre levava comigo, desde aquele dia, e tive um desejo enorme de ir ao nosso prado, e é para lá que eu iria.

Sai na garagem peguei meu carro e fui dirigindo como um louco até o prado e no caminho, um sentimento de nostalgia me tomou, e as lagrimas começaram a rolar e eu comecei a pensar na vida e não podia deixar de lembrar do dia em que esse anel esteve no dedo de minha amada Bella.

**Flash Back**

Estávamos na escola, e eu estava nervoso, eu sabia o que eu queria, mas não sabia o que ela queria, será que ela me aceitaria como o seu namorado? Eu precisaria perguntar, não iria mais agüentar isso.

Vi ela saindo da sua aula e vindo em minha direção sorrindo para mim, meu coração pulou ao ver o seu sorriso.

Quando ela chegou perto de mim, ela me deu um abraço, fazendo com que todo o seu perfume viesse para o meu nariz, e eu aspirei aquele seu aroma, o melhor aroma que um dia eu poderia cheirar, e logo depois me separei dela nervoso.

- Bella, eu tenho que te perguntar uma coisa.

- O que foi Ed? Você parece nervoso. Fale logo.

Ela queria que eu falasse logo, mas como com seguir essa proeza com ela tão perto de mim, nublando os meus sentidos e a minha capacidade de raciocínio? Com ela ali, na minha frente?

- É só que...bem...eu queria...

- Fale Edward, você já este me assustando.

- Ok, está na hora.

Era agora eu nunca, deixaria em suas mãos, sua escolha.

- Bella, você quer ser minha namorada?

Falei muito rápido e pendei que ela não havia ouvido mas de uma hora para outra senti como ela se jogava em cima de mim, me abraçando com a maior força que aquele braço permitia, e eu a abracei de volta, é claro, aquilo era um sim?

- Qual a sua resposta Bells?

- Edward, você algum dia negaria o que você sempre quis em toda a sua vida? É claro que a resposta é sim, eu adoraria de todo o coração ser sua namorada.

Aquilo me encheu de alegria, ela havia aceitado, havia aceitado ser minha. Então peguei a mão dela e coloquei o símbolo do nosso compromisso, e pude ver lagrimas escorrendo em seu rosto enquanto ela olhava para mim.

- Obrigado Bella, você não sabe o quão feliz você me faz.

- Obrigada você Edward, por me deixar fazer parte de sua vida.

- Para sempre

- E sempre

**Fim de Flash Back**

Era para ser para sempre, para ser duradouro, mas não foi, porque o destino nos pregou essa peça? Por que as pessoas são tão invejosas que não podem nos ver felizes? E o pior, por que eu não confiei nela, quando eu devia?

Eram perguntas completamente sem respostas, eu não poderia lutar contra o destino, não poderia tirar a inveja das pessoas, e não poderia apagar o passado, somente o presente iria importar agora.

Cheguei ao lugar onde deveria estacionar o carro, e nem isso eu fiz direito, só fui consciente que estava saindo do carro e correndo para o prado, correndo como se a minha vida dependesse daquilo.

.com/watch?v=-bX2IyXejGk

_Está tudo para baixo  
Eu tenho que fazer minha vida fazer sentido  
Alguém pode dizer o que eu fiz?  
Eu senti falta da vida  
Eu senti falta das cores do mundo  
Alguém pode dizer onde eu estou?_

Eu precisava dela  
Precisava dela ao meu lado...  
Precisava respirar.

Eu não sei quanto tempo eu corri, mas eu estava lá, estava quase chegando...

_Porque agora eu me encontro de novo  
Tão pra baixo, longe do sol  
Que brilha dentro dos lugares mais escuros  
Eu estou tão pra baixo, longe do sol novamente_

Eu faria todo o possível para a ter de novo, iria conquistá-la se for necessário, as eu a teria em meus braços de novo.

Ainda corria, minhas pernas protestavam, mas eu não cedia, eu não poderia cair, não aqui, não agora.

Corri muito mais, até que chegue no prado, e ali eu pude ver o sol, o meu sol, a minha deusa, a razão da minha vinda até aqui, a razão pela qual eu lutaria te o fim.

Ela estava deitada no meio do pado, com todo o seu esplendor e beleza, me embalçava os olhos. Fiquei alçgum tempo ali párado, pois estranhamente, começou a me dar medo, medo de que ela não voltasse a se apaixonar por mim, medo de a perder, mas isso não iria me parar aqui, não mesmo, não vim até aqui atoa, eu fiz uma promessa, uma promessa que eu quero e vou cumprir. E com esse pensamento, me acerquei em passos decididos até ela.

Chegando ao seu lado, percebi que estava adormecida, era tão linda, parecia um anjo, com aqueles seus cabelos castanhos espalhados a saua volta, e o seu rosto sereno. Não pude evitar me aproximar mais um pouco dela e passar a mão delicadamente em seu rosto, nas suas bochechas coradas e fazer carinho em seus cabelos, assim como antes eu fazia e ela gostava, ahh...como eu sentia falta disso.

Ela começou então a se mexer e murmurrar coisas, eu tambem senti falta disso, de tantas vezes, que sem ela saber, eu passei a noite acordado - quando mela ficava lá em casa - ouvindo ela murmurrar palavras, ouvindo ela murmura meu nome, falando que me amava.

Aquela lembrança me deu um aperto no peito, se ela soubesse a falta que me fez, e então, ela falou algo que captou minha atenção, algo que eu não esperava ouvir novamente.

_- Edward_

Meu coração parou primeirto quando ouviu ela falar isso, e depois acelerou, que parecia que ia sair do peito, ela ainda sonhava comigo, ela ainda sonhava...comigo; mas então, ela começou a chorar.

_- Por que, Edward? Por que fez isso comigo? O que ela tem? Por que me machucou tanto?_

Eu queria chorar com ela, e tinha que explicar o mais rapido possiverl o que relamente aconteceu.

Deitei ao seu lado, passando os braços pelo seu fragil corpo e puxando para mim, a abraçando apertado, e fazendo carinho nos sesu cabelos; eu só queria que ela parasse de chorar, que soubesse que eu estou aqui para ela.

Fiquei assim com ela por alguns minutos, até que percebi que ela estava acordando, e tinha chegado a hora, iria contar toda a verdade.

**BELLA POV**

Estava exausta, tanto fisicamente e tanto emocionalmente, e adormecer no meio daquele prado de recordações não havia ajudado tanto no meu estado emocional, o que não posso dizer do físico.

Comecei a despertar lentamente, não sei porque, mas eu estava com medo de alguma coisa, como se algo me esperasse. Abri os olhos bem devagar, e pude notar algo quente rodeando a minha cintura, e olhei para baixo imediatamente, dando um pulo de susto, para depois me encontrar com Edward me olhando, como se estivesse tomando uma decisão muito séria. Aquilo me deu raiva.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui? Quem pensa que é para chegar ao meu lado, se deitar e passar essas mãos imundas na minha cintura?

Falava enquanto me levantava, ele queria dizer algo, mas eu não deixei, começando a falar antes dele.

- Por que você ainda insiste em me atormenta? Quem crê...

Agora eu não pude mais terminar de falar, já que ele tinha se levantado e colocado as mãos na minha boca me impedindo de falar.

- Você vai me ouvir Isabella Swan, nem que para isso eu tenha que te amarrar em uma arvore e te deixar o dia todo ali, mas hoje você não sai daqui sem ouvir o que realmente aconteceu naquele dia.

Ele não destampou minha boca, estava esperando eu me acalmar, então eu parei de tentar me debater e ficamos assim por um tempo, até que eu comecei a perder o ar e ele soltou a minha boca.

Não pensei duas vezes, sai do seus braços e fui correndo dali, mas antes de eu sequer me adentrar na floresta para voltar para casa, ele me abraçou por trás, me parando.

- ME SOLTA CULLEN, VOCÊ VAI SE ARREPENDER DISSO, EU NÃO ESTOU BRINCANDO, ME SOLTA.

Eu gritava a plenos pulmões e ele não me soltava, me debatia em seus braços, e ele só os apertava ao meu redor, então, ele me virou me fazendo virar cara a cara com ele.

- Eu já disse para me soltar

Gritei com ele, com toda a raiva que eu podia reunir naquele momento, mas ele não me soltava, ao invés disso, eu ouvi sua voz baixa, como um sussurro.

- Eu te disse Bella, você não sai daqui antes de saber a verdade e...

A vos dele estava quebrada e parecia estar repleta de dor, mas eu não poderia me deixar enganar com aquilo, não de novo.

- Que verdade Edward?

A voz dele estava quebrada e parecia estar repleta de dor, mas eu não poderia me deixar enganar com aquilo, não de novo.

- Que verdade Edward?

Falei com uma voz indiferente e enojada, para logo depois começar a gritar para ele me soltar de novo.

E então, ele fez uma coisa que eu nunca pensei que ele faria, seus olhos ardiam como fogo, quando ele começou a caminha ainda comigo em seus braços. Para trás, e me prensou em uma arvore, gritei mais ainda, mas não por muito tempo, pois assim que ele me prensou ainda mais na arvore, fazendo nossos corpos ficarem como se fosse um só, pude sentir a boca dele sobre a minha.

Não foi um beijo calmo, como nós costumávamos nos dar, não sei se foi por que eu ainda me debatia em baixo dele enquanto ele invadia minha boca com a sua língua sem pedir autorização, ou se tinha muito tempo que eu não o beijava, mas ele beijo era rápido, frenético, forte, possessivo, como se ele quisesse me provar algo, como se me reclamasse como sua, mas isso não podia acontecer, eu não ia deixar.

Me debati mais um pouca, mais cada mão dele, segurou uma minha e levantou no tronco da arvore, ficando as segurando lá em cima, enquanto a sua língua explorava cada canto de minha boca, como se ele fosse a abelha e ela o meu, e ele necessitasse daquilo, e eu comecei a ceder, eu sabia que estava errado, sabia que poderia me machucar, mais eu não poderia parar, eu não _queria_ parar, eu precisava daquilo, mesmo lá no fundo do meu ser, eu necessitava daquilo.

Fui consciente de uma das mãos de Edward baixando pelo meu braço bem devagar, como se estivesse apalpando a caisa mais preciosa que tinha, passou pela minha bochecha, a acariciando suavemente, voltou para o meu ombro e logo depois a passava pelo lado do meu corpo indo parar na minha cintura, e a apertando, ai como eu amava quando ele fazia aquilo antes, e de golpe, me lembrei do porque não estarmos mais juntos, do que ele fez, e com toda a força que eu tinha, que não era muita, eu consegui, ofegante, virar o meu rosto para o lado.

- Para

Sai somente em um sussurro na minha respiração ofegante. Estava respirando forte, buscando qualquer indicio de ar que pudesse aparecer, e ele também estava assim.

- Por Favor, não me faça sofrer, pare.

Ele ainda continuava tentando normalizar a respiração assim como eu. Podia sentir o vai e vem do seu peito sobre o meu, já que estávamos tão perto, que eu podia sentir _qualquer parte_ do seu corpo pressionado ao meu, o que me fez ficar ainda mais corada do que eu já estava, enquanto tentava, _inutilmente_ me desfazer do seu abraço.

- Você não vai sair daqui Bella, ao menos até que você me ouça.

Ele me falou quando já tinha recuperado um pouco de ar.

- Me deixe ir Edw...

- Uma chance Bella, é isso que eu peço, uma chance.

Ele olhava dentro dos meus olhos agora, eu tentava olhar para os lados, as mas mãos que ele tinham colocado no meu rosto fazendo com que eu olhasse para ele não eram de grande ajuda.

- 20 minutos Edward, nada mais que isso, mas...

Tive que adverti-lo quando vi o brilho de esperança em seus olhos.

- Nada voltara a ser como antes, não creio que mudarei a repulsa que sinto por você após a sua explicação, e só ocorrer de mudar, isso não quer dizer que poderemos voltar a ser, sequer, colegas, esta me entendendo?

Desilusão foi o mínimo que vi naqueles olhos, a dor que estava presente ali me machucou, não gostava de o ver sofrer, havia também desespero, mas acima de tudo, contentamento.

- Desde que você me ouça, esta tudo bem, só preciso que você me entenda.

- Praticamente impossível Edward.

- Não fale nada Bella, ok? Simplesmente prometa que vai me ouvir até o fim.

Parei pensando as minhas possibilidades, se eu não prometesse, ele não iria me deixar em paz e eu iria ficar ali com ele, naquela arvore, até prometer.

- Está bem Edward, você ganhou.

- Preciso que fale que promete.

- Por que isso Edward?

- Prometa Bella

- Está Bem, está bem, EU PROMETO, satisfeito?

- Muito, agora vamos.

Como assim vamos?

- Vamos? Aonde pensa que vai?

- Sempre desconfiada ehn? Só vamos para o centro do prado onde estávamos.

O olhei de lado, mas enfim concordei com a cabeça.

Ele sem nem se preocupar pegou a minha mão para me levar até lá, mas eu a tirar dele.

- Não abuse Edward, já está indo longe demais.

Ele parecia ainda estar com algum tipo de dor quando olhou para mim, mas não fez mais nada que assentir e começar a ir ao centro do prado.  
Quando chegamos lá, nos sentamos um ao lado do outro, Edward com a cabeça baixa, assim como estava quando estávamos vindo para cá, parecendo estar pensando em algo.

- Bem, você só tem 20 minutos, se quiser que der tempo de me contar algo, acho melhor ir começando logo não acha?

- Poderia deixar de ser fria comigo pelo menos agora Bella?

Ele falou com a voz quebrada, e foi ai que eu o observei direito, e pude ver algo que nunca em minha vida queria ver, havia gotas de água ainda do seu rosto, Edward estava chorando, estava chorando por minha culpa. Ele poderia ter sido horrível no passado, me machuco o mais fundo que poderia, mais eu não queria ver ele assim,não poderia.

-M...Me...Me desculpe Edward

Gaguejei.

Ele não olhou para mim, ficou lá, como uma estatua, e passado alguns minutos, e começou a contar o que para mim, seria a ultima facada em meu pobre coração.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Gostaria de agradecer a todos os comentários, foi muito estimulante para mim, não estarei postando sempre, mas postarei sempre que tiver tempo, muito obrigada a Amanda, Pyda, Teyas e Tammy.**_

_**bjos**_


	5. Chapter 5

Cada palavra que Edward falava era inacreditável, retrato, ciúmes, que ela pensava que poderia ser para fazer isso comigo, como ele pôde desconfiar de mim e do meu amor Poe ele, como ele sequer registrou na idéia de que eu poderia tê-lo traído, era a coisa mais absurda que se poderia imaginar, eu o amava, sempre o amei, e sempre o demonstrei, sempre fomos o casal protótipo, o casal perfeito, e ele sabia disso.  
Ele contou a historia olhando em meus olhos, eu podia ver a sua dor ali, mas vi também o quando ele estava arrependido pelo que havia feito, ele estava pedindo perdão, mas eu não podia dar para ele o seu perdão, ou poderia? Poderia esquecer tudo o que ele fez, tudo o que eu sofri por causa dele, e voltar a ficar com ele, a resposta estava clara para mim, não, não poderia, seria demais para mim.

- Entenda Bella, por favor, entenda, eu nunca quis magoar você, eu estava magoado machucado, pensando que você havia me traído, eu tentei chegar perto de você desde que você chegou aqui, mas eu só faço a coisa errada, Tanya me repreendeu, lógico, mas eu não aprendo, eu não sei como prosseguir com você, eu não sei o que fazer para que nós voltemos a ser o que era antes, eu faço qualquer coisa Bella, qualquer coisa.

Ele estava suplicando, uma coisa que eu nunca o tinha visto fazer, ele estava suplicando o meu perdão, um perdão que eu não poderia dar.

- Eu não posso Edward, simplesmente não posso.

Eu já estava com as lagrimas caindo em meu rosto quando falei com ele e estava falando entre soluços, eu tinha julgado Tanya mal, ela só quis ajudar e eu a tinha julgado, assim como Edward me julgou sem ao menos me consultar, foi ai que eu percebi, estávamos todos errados nessa historia, todos havíamos cometido erros que machucaram ao outro, Edward me machucou, e machucou Tanya com sua atitude, Tanya se machucou por ser rejeitada e usada, e eu machuquei Tanya e Edward ao julgá-los, crendo que era Deus ou coisa assim, mas agora eu estava tendo uma segunda oportunidade, eu poderia tentar, eu não poderia perdoá-lo, isso eu tinha que deixar claro, mas eu poderia tentar, dar para ele a chance conquistar de novo minha confiança e quem sabe mais a frente o meu perdão, mais será que valeria a pena correr esse risco?

Minha decisão estava tomada e eu precisava deixar clara para ele.  
- Eu não te perdôo Edward – nessa hora uma expressão de mais puro dor cruzou o seu rosto – mas eu te dou a chance de conquistar a minha confiança – agora a sua expressão era de esperança, ele tinha a esperança de que conseguisse, e eu tinha de que essa oportunidade não fosse desperdiçada – todos erramos, eu sei, todos nos machucamos, até Tanya esta nessa historia, e eu sei o quanto eu fui cruel com ela, vou tentar reparar o meu erro, e estou te dando a oportunidade de tentar reparar o seu, espero que não a desperdice.  
- Isso não ira acontecer Bella, eu te prometo.  
Ele parecia estar feliz, o seu semblante era assim, mas a felicidade não chegava em seus olhos, neles só estava presente a dor e agora, a esperança.

- Eu espero Edward, está sendo muito difícil fazer isso, se você me conhece sabe disso, nada vai voltar a ser como era antes também, espero que esteja ciente disso, o que aconteceu conosco acabou dois anos atrás, a magia acabou, o encanto se desfez, espero que possamos ser colegas, começar de novo, mas não sei se um dia a magia voltara.

Ele não estava feliz, isso era lógico, mas estava resignado, ele sabia que não poderia passar disso, ao menos por enquanto, por enquanto tínhamos que tratar de curar um pouco as feridas.

Edward Pov

Eu não posso dizer que estava feliz, pois eu não estava, também não estava triste, estava satisfeito, ela havia me dado uma oportunidade, era certo que essa oportunidade era para a amizade, e eu iria aproveitá-la, eu a amava demais para deixar isso assim, mas, por enquanto, é assim que ira ficar.

Não consegui controlar as minhas lagrimas durante aquele relato, estava tão vivido em minha mente, como se estivesse acontecendo de novo, e conseqüentemente eu estava sofrendo de novo, tudo havia voltado enquanto falava, mas agora, eu não estava vivenciando, eu a estava explicando os meus motivos, e ela estava ali, ao meu lado, ouvindo tudo o que eu estava dizendo, sem questionamentos, o que era uma coisa muito difícil da parte dela, pois eu sei o quanto ela estaria curiosa, frustrada, e até com raiva de mim por causa da minha desconfiança, eu havia sido um idiota.

O silencio que se fez depois das nossas decisões não foi muito cômodo, mas foi mais confortável do que a nossa situação até agora. Ficamos olhando o céu por algum tempo, agora as estrelas já eram visíveis, a lua já havia saído, nos iluminando, e dando um certo clima a nossa situação, mas eu não podia pensar nisso, não por enquanto, olhei para Bella e ela estava encarando o céu, ela parecia um anjo, as suas feições tão lindas, como eu sentia falta daquilo.

Então, de repente que nem deu tempo de eu me preparar direito, ela olhou para mim, no fundo dos meus olhos, aqueles olhos que antes estavam torturados por mim, agora só mostravam decepção, e um pouco de tristeza, eu sabia que iria ser assim, eu devia ficar preparado.

Aquele olhar estava tão profundo, e eu não prestava atenção em mais nada a não ser ela e aquele olhar que ela estava lançando para mim, e só fui perceber o que estava fazendo quando pude sentir a respiração da sua boca entre aberta na minha, quando os nossos narizes estavam se roçando. Mas aquilo não poderia acontecer, não era para ser assim, e então, ela perecia ter recuperado a razão ao mesmo momento que eu, já que ela desviou o seu olhar dos meu, e abaixou a cabeça.

Bella Pov

O que eu estava indo fazer? Eu iria beijá-lo? Mas já? Depois de tudo? Eu não poderia, nós teríamos que ir devagar, eu não queria me magoar de novo, eu não poderia me magoar de novo, uma vez já foi mais que o suficiente, não procuro uma segundo.

Abaixei a cabeça quando consegui recuperar o controle, e ele pareceu ter recuperado o seu também, já que rapidamente virou a sua cabeça para outro lado, e logo depois olhou para o céu, observando o espetáculo das estrelas.

Ao vê-lo fazendo isso, eu não pude evitar e voltei a olhar para lá novamente, isso me dava alegria, mas também me dava tristeza, alegria pois lembrava a minha querida mãe, e uma tristeza imensa por ela não esta aqui comigo, não está aqui presente quando eu mais necessito dela, não estar do meu lado, ter deixado esse mundo para servir a algo maior.

Nós costumávamos olhar para o céu e admirar as estrelas, sempre era tão lindo, tão perfeito! Ela sempre _dizia "Sempre q você olhar para o céu estrelado, lembre-se de mim... lembre-se q eu sou como uma estrela... longe, mas perto... que estará sempre olhando para você, te protegendo e te amando minha filha, assim, nada, nunca, poderá nos separar!"_ Ela era tão perfeita, como eu tinha saudades dela. Ela também era uma pessoa tão religiosa, me lembro de sempre ela vir para mim e falar _"Tenha Fé, acredite, e você conseguira, irá brilhar, irá crescer, você ilumina a todos que estão em sua volta minha querida, sempre iluminou, não deixe que alguém ofusque seu brilho, e se isso acontecer, lembre-se, Deus sempre tem um plano maior para nós de que nós mesmos, nós escrevemos o nosso destino aqui na terra, mas ele já está traçado para Deus, então nunca deixe de acreditar, tenho fé"_ Ela sempre falava as coisas certas nas horas certas, ela sempre procurava me ajudar, as vezes quando não estava presente e eu sentia a sua falta, logo descobria que de algum modo ela estava me ajudando, me dando apoio, me dando suporte, mas eu nunca me sentia tão sozinha igual eu estou me sentindo agora, eu a necessitava aqui.

Observando as estrelas mais atentamente, me lembrei de uma vez, em que eu estava chorando e ela veio me consolar, eu estava chorando por Edward, eu havia acabado de romper com ele, estávamos indo embora da cidade, mas já estava escuro, ela virou-se para mim, e começou a falar algumas coisas para me acalmar, e dentre delas, falou sobra a fé e que era para eu acreditar, e acabou me contando uma historia, que ficou marcada para mim desde aquele instante.

"_O céu naquela noite estava ainda mais iluminado. Os anjos entoavam felizes, _

_lindas canções. Todos festejavam o nascimento de três novas estrelas no _

_universo._

_À primeira delas Deus chamou de Celeste. Escarlate para a segunda e, por fim, _

_chamou à terceira estrela de Theodora._

_Celeste e Escarlate eram grandes, luminosas qual seus nomes. Já Theodora, era _

_muito pequena, tão pequena que ninguém na terra conseguia vê-la. O tamanho, _

_porém não importava, pois a pequena Theodora estava certa de que era muito _

_importante, apesar do seu tamanho._

_Os anos passaram e novas estrelas nasceram, todas maiores, mais luminosas que _

_Theodora._

_Certo dia a pequena estrela fora motivo de zombarias. Muito triste procurou por _

_Deus, queria explicações do por que nascera daquele jeito, tão pequenina. Deus _

_então lhe disse que todas as criaturas e todas as coisas por ele criadas, tinham _

_uma importante missão no universo. E que todas descobririam na hora certa, qual _

_sua missão a cumprir e que assim como todas as suas criações, Theodora também _

_tinha uma importante missão e que em breve descobriria._

_Feliz novamente, Theodora aguardou ansiosa o dia de cumprir sua tão importante _

_missão, sem sequer imaginar quão importante seria._

_Numa certa noite, A pequena estrela percebeu certa inquietação no universo. _

_Todos estavam extremamente nervosos. Algo acontecia! O que seria?Subitamente o _

_universo foi tomado por uma treva jamais vista. Um anjo de Deus ordenou que _

_todas as estrelas brilhassem com toda sua intensidade, pois um recém-nascido _

_corria imenso perigo na terra._

_Todas as estrelas então, brilharam e brilharam, mas foram vencidas pela treva _

_que dominou por completo o universo. Naquele momento, a pequena Theodora _

_percebeu que havia chegada à hora de cumprir sua missão. Foi então que a _

_estrelinha começou a brilhar. Theodora brilhou, brilhou com tamanha força e com _

_toda sua fé, capaz de vencer a imensa treva, iluminando novamente o universo._

_Aquela pequena estrela se transformara agora na maior e mais reluzente das _

_estrelas de todo o universo. E fora sua força e sua luz que protegera a criança _

_mais especial já nascida na terra._

_No dia seguinte, todas as estrelas admiravam a beleza e a grandeza de Theodora _

_que se transformara na mais resplandecente das estrelas de Deus._

_A pequena grande estrela ainda não acreditara no acontecido. Todos admiravam-na _

_agora! Seria pelo seu tamanho?_

_Deus acompanhado de seus anjos celestiais foi ao encontro da estrela e num gesto _

_magnânimo tocou a estrela, agradecendo-a._

_Theodora ajoelhada diante de Deus quis saber o que havia ela feito de tão _

_grandioso para receber tal recompensa divina. Deus então lhe contou que a _

_criança cuja vida Theodora havia salvado na terra, era Jesus cristo, seu filho _

_unigênito. E que graças a sua força e fé, salvara também toda a humanidade, _

_porque Jesus nascera para salvar o mundo. E que foi sua intensa luz que guiara _

_os três reis magos até onde estava Jesus._

_Theodora aprendeu a grande lição de que todos nós somos importantes, não _

_importando nosso tamanho, nossa cor, nossa raça. Aprendeu que todos nós somos _

_merecedores de dádivas e que somos muitíssimos importantes para a vida e, _

_principalmente para Deus."_

Lembro-me que depois disse,ela me disse que eu já tinha um plano de vida, e que tudo ia seguir, e que caso algum dia eu tivesse que voltar, que eu tomasse a decisão correta e não deixasse que as coisas do passado influenciarem meu futuro, pois segundo ela, o passado ficava enterrado em um lugar onde eu não pudesse retirar, somente me lembrar, mas não para amargurar a minha vida, ou para fazer vingança, mas para que eu pudesse ser mais tolerante, mais amiga, e para que eu pudesse tomar as minhas próprias decisões melhor, sem ter medo de errar novamente, afinal, erra, é uma coisa totalmente humana.

Não me dei conta de que estava chorando até eu sentir uns braços à minha volta e logo em seguida a minha cabeça sendo recostada nos ombros de Edward, os seus dedos passando pelas minhas bochechas limpando as lagrimas que estavam ali, e ele acariciando o meu rosto cariosamente, assim como costumava fazer a minha mãe.

- Bella o que ouve? Por que esta chorando? Eu disse algo ou fiz algo que não devia? Por favor Bella me perdoe, mas não chore mais.

Edward Pov

Eu estava torturado, de uma hora para outra Bella começou a chorar desesperadamente, e o pior é que parecia que ela não estava percebendo isso, mas como? Passei os braços pelos seus frágeis ombros e comecei a consolá-la, eu havia feito algo? Mais eu estava calado até agora, será que ela estava assim por causa do quase beijo, não, não acredito que seja isso.

- Não é nada Edward, é só que, olhando as estrelas eu me lembro da minha mão, de quanta falta ela me faz.

- Deve ser muito ruim para você não?

- Não imagina o quanto.

- Existe algo que eu possa fazer para te ajudar Bella? Eu não sei o que fazer com você assim, só não chore ok? Por favor eu te peço que não chore mais, eu não suporto te ver assim, me despedaça o coração.

Eu já estava desesperado, ela não parava de chorar, mas agora, ela estava olhando nos meus olhos, e me deu um sorriso triste e convencido e se levantou da grama.

- Não a nada Edward, ela não pode voltar dos mortos não é?

- Não, ela não pode – falei suavemente, e ela soltou um soluço – mas ela está te vendo agora mesmo – ela me olhou estranhada por algum tempo, com a confusão pintada em seu rosto, então resolvi esclarecer para ela – olhe para aquela estrela ali, bem no meio, a que mais brilha, esta vendo?

Ela não falou nada, mas começou a chorar em silencio, me levantei da grama também e a abracei, falando no seu ouvido.

- É ela Bella, ela é que esta ali te vigiando e te protegendo, ela que esta cuidando de você desde o céu, ela esta olhando por ti, sempre vai estar ao seu lado, nunca duvide disso, sempre recorra a ela, e sempre que tiver com saudades, olhe para o céu, tenho certeza, que ela estará te observando, será a estrela que mais brilha no céu, minha querida.

Ela somente olhou para mim, me agradecendo com o olhar e eu só assenti, não era necessário palavras, nunca foi, nos entendíamos mutuamente somente com o olhar, e isso não mudou com os anos.

Comecei a caminha com ela então, para que pudéssemos ir embora, fui andando para onde estava o meu carro para podermos ir para casa e ela não se opôs, ela me conhecia bem demais, até mais que eu mesmo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Capitulo curto, eu sei, e muito obrigada a todos os que estão lendo,Cris e Mary, não agradeci vocês da outra vez pela review, muito obrigada, assim como obrigada a todas!**

**Leiam minhas outras fics tambem**

**~Dúvidas**

**~Atraves do Oceano**


	6. Chapter 6

**Obrigada a todos os reviews e me descupem pela demora.... está tudo muito corrido por aqui, mas vou tentar atualizar o mais rapido possivel...o recado de vocês foi muito estimulante para mim, espero que este capitulo as agrade...beijos!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Edward Pov**

Voltamos para casa em um silencio confortável. Era bom estar daquele jeito de novo com Bella, com ela ao meu lado, sem nada a temer, ao menos por enquanto. Assim que saímos do carro, Alice já estava a nossa espera, como sempre preocupada, e tenho certeza, com um monte de palavras grosseiras contra mim e já varias perguntas em sua mente para Bella.

A confusão dela foi mais nítida quando eu sai do carro, e abri a porta para Bella, pegando em suas mãos para que ela pudesse sair do carro, agora era certo, um interrogatória enorme nos esperava.  
Alice chegou correndo aonde nós estávamos, o que era bem perto, e chegou arfando ainda, como se tivesse correndo um maratona, e por incrível que pareça, quando ela corre todo o cento comercial, não cansa o mínimo que cansou para chegar até nós, que estávamos bem perto dela.

- O que aconteceu? Onde vocês se meteram? Querem me matar de preocupação? Com Edward eu não me preocupe, mas e você Bella? Por que não me deu satisfações?

E o enxoval já havia começado, nem para ela ter tato e esperar que nós entremos em casa, mas tudo bem, essa era a Alice.

Bella estava incomoda ao meu lado, eu podia sentir isso, ela não queria responder as perguntas de Alice, talvez porque lembra-se da mãe, talvez, porque assim como eu, achasse que o que aconteceu foi um momento intimo nosso, ou simplesmente por não responder mesmo.

- Alice, por favor, de um tempo, é só isso que nós precisamos, tempo.

Ela me olhou com uma mirada envenenada e deu um passo a frente para tirar Bella de meus braços, mas eu a agarrei, de um modo que pudesse ate partir os seus ossos.

- Ela não vai a lugar nenhum.

Eu já havia ficado tempo demais longe de Bella e não permitira que ninguém, ninguém mesmo, a tirasse de perto de mim, eu agora a protegeria, cuidaria dela, selaria o seus sonhos, seria do jeito como deveria ter sido, eu agora estava aqui para ela, somente para ela.

- Solte-a Edward, eu não estou brincando com você! É melhor solta-la AGORA.

- Eu não vou Alice e nada do que você fale vai me fazer solta-la, nem agora e nem NUNCA.

Ela tentou mais uma vez chegar perto de mim, mas foi surpreendida pela reação de Bella, que rodeou a minha cintura com os seus braços me abraçando como se a sua vida dependesse daquilo e escondendo o seu rosto no meu peito.

- Este vendo Alice, satisfeita? Agora por favor pode dar licença da minha frente para eu poder entrar dentro de casa com ela?

Alice ainda estava perplexa e estática no lugar, mas depois de alguns segundos assentiu e me deu passagem com Bella.

Eu passei por ela afagando o cabelo de Bella e sussurrando em seu ouvido que ia ficar tudo bem, que ela não se preocupasse, e que eu cuidaria dela, e daria a minha vida se possível, mas que ela acreditasse que eu sempre estaria ali.

**Bella Pov**

Eu não queria falar com ninguém. Aquelas lembranças da minha mãe ainda estavam em minha mente, eu só queria ficar sozinha. Havia desculpado Edward, e isso, estranhamente, me deu uma sensação de conforto como não imaginei que iria sentir.

Ao passar por Alice, vi em seu rosto a surpresa por me ver com seu irmão, com certeza ela não esperava por isso, e nem pelos meus movimentos, e eu tive certeza que mais tarde eu iria enfrentar um imenso interrogatória a respeito disso, ela com certeza não iria deixar isso passar em branco, ela era observadora demais para deixar isso assim, e eu era transparente demais para ela não saber quando alguma coisa acontece comigo.

Edward me levou para dentro de casa me guiando sem falar nada, ele sabia que eu não queria conversar, pelo menos não agora, e por isso resolveu ficar calado, o que foi a melhor coisa que ele poderia fazer. Não estava consciente de onde estava indo, para onde ele estava me levando, mas, a minha consciência voltou, quando vi que ele estava subindo comigo para o seu quarto.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui Edward?

Ele não falou nada pelo momento, só entrou comigo no seu quarto e fechou a porta atrás de nós.

- Me fale!

- Bella, pode ser que você não acredite, mas eu ainda sei das coisas que você gosta, independente do seu estado de animo, e eu sei, que você precisa de um espaço só seu. No seu quarto Alice iria te perturbar e você sabe disso, ela não iria deixar você fazer nada, por isso te trouxa aqui, ainda tenho alguns CD's daqueles que nós gravamos antigamente com musicas variadas, estão no mesmo lugar, você pode pegar se quiser e ouvir, eu não vou ficar aqui, não vou te atrapalhar para nada, mas se você quiser alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, não hesite em me chamar esta bem?

Eu não conseguia pronunciar nenhuma palavra, como ele ainda lembrava disso? Faz dois anos... eu sei que eu nunca esqueci nada sobre ele, o seu doce preferido, a sua roupa preferida, todos os seus gostos, mais eu pensei que ele se esqueceria, pelo visto, mais uma coisa em que eu me enganei a respeito dele.

Assenti enquanto vi como ele saia pela porta do seu quarto, mas eu percebi que não queria ficar sem ele, ao menos não agora.

- Edward, por favor, você pode ficar aqui comigo?

Poderia estar sendo infantil, mais eu queria a sua presença ali, era como uma droga, eu necessitava disso. Quando eu estava longe e não podia o ter perto, eu pelo menos tinha uma foto que eu guardei, e a olhava, o admirando, admirando o meu Edward, o que eu havia conhecido antes de eu pegar aquela cena com Tânia, e me culpava, por não ser o que ele queria, mais hoje, como ele aqui, e a historia esclarecida, mesmo que eu ainda estivesse magoada e machucada com ele, não poderia deixar ele sair assim, eu o queria aqui comigo, pelo menos como um colega, se não formos amigos.

-Você quer mesmo que eu fique aqui com você Bella?

Ele parecia receoso em aceitar o meu convite, como se estivesse com medo de minha reação, e me olhava preocupado também, pois sabia que eu estava sofrendo, e queria me deixar sozinha para pensar. Mas eu não precisava disso agora, só precisava estar com ele por agora, minha mão sempre dizia que eu devia aproveitar essas coisas, que eu devia ser feliz, e que se um dia ela não estivesse mais comigo, não era para eu chorar, era para eu olhar para frente, erguer a cabeça e seguir com a minha vida, ela sempre me dizia que não era para eu ficar me remordendo por dentro, para que eu deixasse que a sua morte me afetasse, pois ela sabia, que no dia em que não estivesse mais comigo, ela estaria em um lugar melhor, e sempre olharia por mim, para ver se eu seguiria o que disse.

Só de lembrar dela, o meu coração apertou, sentia tanto a sua falta, mas eu iria fazer o que ela disse, agora que eu sabia da verdade sobre a historia de Edward, iria seguir em frente, ou ao menos tentar fazer isso, mas para isso, eu iria precisar da ajuda dele e sua compreensão, pois sei, que mais que ninguém ali, ele me conhecia bem demais para saber o que eu devia fazer para esquecer, ou simplesmente guardar na memória as coisas, ele sabia o que era preciso para poder sorri ao menos um pouco, já que era ele, sempre o dono dos meus sorrisos e meus sonhos anos atrás.

- Sim Edward, eu quero que você fique aqui comigo, por favor, fique.  
Ele pareceu relutante, mas depois suspirou vencido, e fechou a porta atrás de si, já que ele já estava saindo do quarto,e veio em minha direção.

Eu sentei na sua cama e ele se sentou ao meu lado, igual a antigamente quando nós vínhamos para cá procurando um pouco de paz e ficávamos conversando horas e horas sem nem perceber o tempo passar, simplesmente felizes com a companhia de ambos.

- Eu me lembro tanto de antes, de como comíamos pipoca aqui enquanto víamos Romeu e Julieta e você ria da minha cara, falando que não havia motivos para chorar, ou quando víamos Tristão e Isolda e eu sempre acabava contestando o final da historia e brigando com você. Eu senti falta disso.

- Eu também Bella, eu também, e você não sabe o quanto. Aqueles momentos em que nós riamos dos desenhos animados e você ria de mim por que ver Bob esponja e os Simpsons.

Comecei a rir só de lembrar, era uma lembrança hilária, eu amava isso.

- mas te hoje eu não sei o que você acha nesses desenhos, ou achava, pelo menos espero que você não os veja mais.

- Mais por que não iria? São desenhos altamente construtivo bells, não sei como você não gosta.

- Para tudo e vamos voltar a fita, você ainda vê esses desenhos?  
Inacreditável, eu não podia acreditar que Edward seguia com aquilo depois de anos, pensei que era somente uma mania de época, não sabia que ele realmente iria gostar daquilo, e isso realmente me assustou.

- E espere ai, altamente construtivo? Desde quando?

- Uma pergunta de cada vez bells.

Ele disse rindo alto, como eu estranhei o som da sua risada, como eu estranhei tudo nele.

- Bem, vamos a primeira pergunta do interrogatória da senhorita Swan, e a resposta é sim, sim eu vejo esses desenhos até hoje, e ainda adicionei mais Barney à minha lista, não o vejo muito, mas é legalzinho pelo menos, e agora a sua segunda pergunta, e eu fiquei escandalizado com ela, é claro que são altamente construtivos, você viu o filme dos Simpsons? Eles te ensinam a não jogar lixo na água, esta vendo? Altamente construtivo.

- Isso você já sabia que não devia fazer Edward...

- Isso não vem ao caso agora Bells.

- E mesmo assim – continuei o ignorando – fechar uma cidade em uma cúpula? Onde é que já se viu isso? É irracional Edward e você sabe disso.

- Ah Bella, deixa isso para lá, é altamente construtivo e pronto, bem melhor que esses filmes que fazer você chorar, fala serio, eu já vi tanto Romeu e Julieta com você que acabei decorando todas as falas daquele Romeu, e olha que não são poucas, você via esses filmes direto, ninguém merece tanta tortura assim Bells.

- Isso é literatura Edward, o que eu posso fazer se eu tenho um cérebro e você não?

- Nossa Bells, essa doeu viu, doeu muito, não podia ser mais boazinha não?

- Vamos ver se eu te explico uma coisa Edward, você é um dos meninos mais espertos e inteligentes que eu conheço, me conhece como ninguém, toca piano maravilhosamente bem, tem todas as garotas aos seus pés – essa parte eu falei com raiva por causa do ciúmes que ainda estava presente em mim – e mesmo assim, não sabe apreciar um bom filme, invés disso, prefere ficar vendo desenhos sem sentido, alguém pode entender você?

- Menino mais esperto? Gostei em Bells – corei nessa hora e tive certeza que ele iria comentar sobre cada uma de minhas observações, tenho certeza que vou passar por varias fazer de vermelho por isso – obrigado pelo elogio, até subiu o meu ego – olhei para ele com cara de poucos amigos e ele nem prestou atenção, somente começou a gargalhar na minha frente – Te conheço como ninguém? Realmente Bella, você não sabe o bem que me fez ouvir isso de você – ele agora me olhava com um olhar tão terno que acabei virando um pouco o rosto para ele não ver que eu havia corado mais e deixei o meu cabelo cair na frente do meu rosto – ei, não se esconda de mim, por favor, já passei tempo demais sem olhar pára o seu rosto para que você possa escondê-lo atrás de seus cabelos – ele disse enquanto pegava o meu cabelo e colocava atrás de minha orelha e pegava o meu queixo e virava para ele, para que eu pudesse olhar nos seus olhos, algo que tentei evitar, mas não consegui, sabia que iria me perder neles, e isso realmente aconteceu quando olhei dentro daquele verde brilhante – devo te agradecer também pelo elogio com o piano, não sabia que gostava tanto assim de quando eu toco – ele disse dando um sorriso torto para mim que ele sabia que me deixava tonta – e quanto as garotas bells, de nada adiantar as ter eu meus pés, sendo que a que eu amo não esta comigo, pois eu só quero uma, somente uma me interessa.

Ele disse isso olhando dentro dos meus olhos, e eu pude ver o que eu realmente não queria ver naquele momento, que era a sinceridade em cada palavra que ele estava falando. Eu queria poder dizer para ele que também o amava, mas a ferida ainda doía, me rasgava no peito, ainda não havia cicatrizado, eu ainda precisava sará-la.

Não fui muito consciente do que estávamos fazendo, só sei que em uma hora estávamos nos encarando mutuamente, e na outra, seus lábios estavam em cima dos meus, se mexendo com os meus, em uma dança rítmica e lenta, demonstrando o que as palavras não expressavam.

Era um beijo calmo e lento, como se tivéssemos todo o tempo do mundo, era um beijo inocente, simplesmente de amor. Senti a sua língua passando no meu lábio inferior, e eu queria o negar a passagem, mas eu não podia, não podia porque eu também queria aquele beijo, por mais que eu não quisesse assumir, eu também o queria.

Sabia que iria ser pior para mim quando nos separássemos que eu iria sofrer de novo, mas não estava pensando em nada, simplesmente nos seus lábios em cima dos meus, enquanto eu abria a minha boca para sua língua a explorar e sentia que estava sendo deitada na cama.

A língua dele jogava com a minha, e explorava cada canto de minha boca, como se ele fosse uma abelha saboreando seu melhor mel, e não quisesse perder nenhum detalhe. No meio disso tudo, uma briga começou, as nossas línguas brigavam para assumir o controle da situação, e exploravam cada vez mais a boca um do outro, fazendo com que o nosso beijo ficasse intenso, e urgente.  
Senti um fria na barriga, e percebi que a mão de Edward estava passando por ali fazendo círculos, enquanto delicadamente subia a minha blusa um pouco, enquanto a outra mão dele estava na minha cintura me atraindo mais para ele, se isso era possível, e os nossos corpos estavam tão colados que eu podia sentir a sua animação.

Foi ai então que eu comecei a racionar, isso não devia estar passando, não devia estar acontecendo, não era para ser assim,éramos amigos, ou quase perto disso, não podíamos mudar agora, ainda não, estava cedo demais.

E quando eu ia tirar as mãos deles do meu corpo, já que a mão que estava em minha barriga já havia subido a minha blusa até perto dos meus seios e estavam naquela região, eu ouvi uma voz, que fez com que pulássemos da cama e acabássemos no chão, ele em cima de mim.

- Bella eu preciso falar com você, será que nós poderíamos conversar.

Dizia Alice do outro lado da porta do quarto.

- Esta tudo bem ai? Eu ouvi um barulho daqui de fora. Abre a porta Bella.

Ela dizia enquanto tentava forçar a maçaneta para abrir a porta, mas eu não estava prestando atenção nela agora, estava prestando atenção no homem que estava em cima de mim, com um olhar de remorso e culpa no rosto.

- Bella, me desculpe eu...

Não podia deixar ele terminar de falar, não queria que pedisse desculpas e nem que se sentisse culpado de uma coisa que nós dois tínhamos culpa por nos deixarmos levar pelo momento.

- Não peça desculpas Edward, nós dois tivemos a culpa – coloquei um dedo em sua boca quando vi que ele iria protestar alguma coisa – só vamos esquecer do ocorrido esta bem? – por mais que eu não consiga esquecer – nos deixamos levar, vamos começar de novo, ok?  
Ele assentiu, mas mesmo assim o seu semblante não mudou. Olhei para ele e para o meu corpo, e acho que ele entendeu o que eu quis dizer, já que se levantou de cima de mim todo vermelho e me deu a mão para que eu pudesse puxar e me colocar de pé.

- Obrigada, agora acho que tenho que conversar com alguém que esta ali fora se eu não quiser uma morte certa hoje ou uma tarde de compras que é pior que a morte.

Nós dois rimos disso e fomos abrir a porta que estava trancada, eu nem sabia que Edward havia a traçado, e demos de cara com uma pequenininha terrível com uma cara brava, que até me deu medo.

- O QUE VOCÊS ESTAVAM FAZENDO QUE NÃO ABRISSEM A PORTA?  
É, realmente ela estava muito brava mesmo, parecia que eu via até uma fumaça saindo da sua orelha por causa disso, enquanto ela batia o pé direito no chão freneticamente.

- Nós só estávamos conversando Alice, por favor, não exagere.  
Edward tentou explicar, mas eu acho que as suas ultimas palavras não foram de muita ajuda, já que Alice explodiu de vez.

- NÃO EXAGERE? NÃO EXAGERE? EU FIQUEI BATENDO NESSA PORTA POR MIL HORAS E VOCÊS NÃO ABRIAM E VOCÊ MA DIZ PARA NÃO EXAGERAR.

- Exagerando de novo.

- Não enche Edward que eu não vim aqui para falar com você, ao menos não ainda, tenho que conversar um assunto muito serio com Bella e depois eu venho cuidar de você, mas não se preocupe, eu não vou esquecer de você.

- Alice, você não acha que é melhor vocês conversarem sobre isso em uma outra hora? Eu e Bella estávamos relembrando vários momentos nossos aqui e ai você chega a atrapalha tudo, você não poderia voltar depois não?

- Não Edward, eu não posso, eu vim aqui com o intuito de pedir para conversar com Bella, eu só iria pedir, mas agora estou intimando uma conversa com ela e não quero nem saber o que vocês estavam fazendo ou não, ela vai conversar comigo agora a não ser que queira passar o dia TODO amanha comigo no centro comercial e você carregando as sacolas.

Bem, ai estava o perigo, passar um dia inteiro com Alice não faz bem para ninguém, principalmente se essa pessoas odeia fazer compras assim como eu, como eu disse, fazer compras com Alice é o pior castigo que algum dia alguém chegaria a receber, por isso tento evitar de todas as formas.

- Esta bem Alice, eu vou contigo.

Disse enquanto saia do quarto. Já estava indo com Alice, e não conseguia tirar a sensação maravilhosa que eu sentia ao lembrar das mãos de Edward passeando pelo meu corpo, quando me virei para Edward e o encontrei passando as mãos delicadamente nos lábios com os olhos fechados, como se lembrasse de algo, e eu sabia exatamente do que ele estava se lembrando naquele momento.  
E, por mais que fosse errado, eu queria que se repetisse, a mais eu queria.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Fim do Capitulo  
Conversando com Alice  
Próximo capitulo:  
Spolier:  
_- Me diga Bella, porque você ficou tão vermelha quando eu disse isso?  
- Porque eu queria que você não tivesse interrompido eu e Edward no quarto, pois não queria que ele parasse._


	7. Chapter 7

**Conversando com Alice**

Andamos em silencio pelo corredor, tenho certeza que esse silencio constrangedor era somente antes de que eu pisasse no quarto de Alice, pois sei que ao chegar ali, as coisas iriam ser diferentes, iriam ser muito diferentes. Eu a conhecia, e sabia que ela não deixaria o que tivesse aconteci para lá, ela é detalhista demais, e as vezes – sempre – isso é um problema, um grande problema.  
Estávamos perto da porta do quarto de Alice, e um frio me percorreu a espinha, minha perdição estava ali.  
Entramos em silencio, eu tremendo por dentro, e ela com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios que eu conhecia muito bem, ele dizia "Esta encrencada". Engoli seco, eu já sabia que isso estava por vir.  
- Então – ela falou se sentando na beirada na cama e batendo ao seu lado para que sentasse ao seu lado, e por mais que eu pudesse sentar no sofá que tinha ali, eu sabia que aquilo não era um convite para sentar ali e sim uma intimação, que por sinal, eu obedeci – o que você tem para me contar?  
O tom dela estava sereno, tão sereno, que quem ouvisse não pensaria que ela estava morrendo de curiosidade e que iria tirar até o mínimo detalhe de mim.

- Bem...não tenho nada para contar Ali – eu tentei amaciar a chamando pelo apelido, mas não resolveu, ela me deu aquele seu olhar mortal, era melhor eu começar a falar.  
Suspirei vencida e ela abriu um sorriso, ela sabia que havia vencido.  
- A partir de onde você quer saber Alice?  
Eu não devia ter falado isso, eu tinha certeza, mas eu não podia negar nada a ela e eu tenho certeza que ela iria perguntar do mesmo jeito, então é melhor poupar tempo.  
- Bom, que tal começarmos desde que você saiu daqui, vamos lá, para onde você oi? Onde você encontrou Edward? O que você conversaram? Vocês voltaram a ser amigos? Ou são algo mais? Como ele acabou te trazendo para casa? Como você deixou ele te abraçar daquele jeito? Depois de tudo o que ele fez, como pode preferir ele do que eu quando te chamei? Fiquei com muita raiva sabia, mas deixa isso para lá, o que foi aquilo que eu presenciei no quarto? Será que eu não devia ter atrapalhado? Você queria que eu tivesse atrapalhado? Anda Bella responde!  
Ela falou aquilo em um jato, que ficou até sem ar, não me passou despercebido o olhar que ela me lançou nas ultimas frases, eu tinha certeza que ela iria querer saber tudo, e era exatamente isso que eu temia.

- Vamos começar então, sua primeira pergunta, onde eu fui? Estava muito transtornada e precisava ficar sozinha, por isso fui para o único lugar onde eu poderia pensar, o prado, e não me pergunte mais sobre isso, não irei responder, enfim, foi para li, onde pensei em muitas coisas que estavam acontecendo, pensei na minha vida, no que eu estava fazendo, pensei no passado, que ali era o único lugar que me sentia segura, no Edward o passado, no quando eu o amava, pensei na falta que a minha Mãe fazia em minha vida, e em sua importância, nos seus conselhos, nos seus carinhos e suas caricias.  
Eu não estava com Alice, estava viajando e recordações enquanto lembrava de tudo o que eu estava falando com ela...  
- ... e com isso, acabei adormecendo por ali mesmo, e quando acordei senti o braço de alguém me abraçando – ela guardou um grito agora, pois já sabia quem era,e eu simplesmente tinha que confirmar – e sim, era Edward.

Ela estava estática, como eu imaginei que ficaria, mais em seus olhos eu pude vislumbrar a curiosidade queimando.  
- Continua, continua  
Ela disse batendo palmas.  
Rodei meus olhos, é claro que ela iria reagir assim, não poderia reagir diferente, afinal, ela era Alice.  
- Bem, conversamos sobre algumas coisas, lembramos do passado, ele me falou exatamente o que aconteceu no passado, para que tivesse feito o que fez, e – falei antes que ela pudesse me interromper como ela iria fazer – concordamos em ser amigos. Acho que resumi tudo não? Não, lógico que não – falei rodando os olhos quando vi que ela abriu a boca para protestar e perguntar mais – deixa eu adivinhar, quer saber o que aconteceu no passado não é?  
Ela, igual uma criançinha de 5 anos de idade, assentiu balançando a cabeça freneticamente.  
- Bem... em resumo, o seu querido irmão recebeu um envelope com fotos de uma pessoa que se parecia comigo, que o estava traindo com outros garotos, pensou que era eu e assim que percebeu que eu estava chegando, agarrou Tânia e a beijou sem o seu consentimento... isso é tudo, e não me pergunte mais Alice, você sabe o que significa para mm falar sobre isso, então por favor, a respeito desse assunto, vamos deixar de lado.

- Ok...Ok...como você queira, mas enfim, pode, por favor, me explicar o que ouve no quarto, pois, pelo o que você me disse, vocês eram amigos e não mais que isso, mais o que eu presenciei no quarto, quer dizer, não presenciei, mas tenho certeza que algo ocorreu, não seria uma coisa de amigos, estou certa?  
Aquela pergunta me fez lembrar dos momentos em que eu estava no quarto com Edward, os beijos, as caricias, me lembrava, como se estivesse acontecendo agora, de como nós ficamos acostados na cama, do gosto de seus lábios, tão doces, tão macios, tão gostosos, sua língua explorando a minha boca de um jeito que não fazia a algum tempo, mais mesmo assim,era um contato tão intimo, tão perfeito.  
Levei a minha mão aos meus lábios me lembrando daquele momento, pensando em como seria lembrar daqueles lábios nos meus novamente, e não podia esquecer da eletricidade que passava entre nós naquele momento, a tensão sexual presente no ar, tão palpável, tão...  
- Bella...Bella...BELLA  
Alice gritou, estava tão metida em meus pensamentos que não havia percebido que ela estava me chamando e balançando a mão na rente do meu rosto para me trazer de volta ao mundo real.  
Pisquei algumas vezes para voltar a realidade e depois olhei para Alice que me olhava com curiosidade e um sorriso malicioso na boca.  
- Vamos, me conte, o que ouve no quarto do meu irmão? E pode tirar a sua mão dos lábios Bella...se quiser eu posso chamar ele aqui para que possa satisfazer o seu desejo de beijá-lo ...  
A encarei confusa, e logo depois envergonhada por saber exatamente do que ela estava falando, e abaixei a cabeça tentando esconder o meu rosto, o que não funcionou, lógico, já que Alice pegou o meu queixo e levantou o meu rosto para encará-la.

- Fale  
Exigiu.  
- Nós só conversamos Ali.  
- Conversaram, sei, anda Bella, se você não me disser eu vou ir ao meu irmão nesse exato momento, e garanto que faço ele me dizer.  
- Ok Alice, você ganhou como sempre.  
Suspirei, e me deitei na cama, parecia que eu estava em uma consulta ao psicólogo, mas a ultima coisa que Alice serviria para ser, seria uma psicóloga.  
- Vamos começar então, estávamos conversando...  
_Flash Back  
- Eu me lembro tanto de antes, de como comíamos pipoca aqui enquanto víamos Romeu e Julieta e você ria da minha cara, falando que não havia motivos para chorar, ou quando víamos Tristão e Isolda e eu sempre acabava contestando o final da historia e brigando com você. Eu senti falta disso.  
- Eu também Bella, eu também, e você não sabe o quanto. Aqueles momentos em que nós riamos dos desenhos animados e você ria de mim por que ver Bob esponja e os Simpsons.  
Comecei a rir só de lembrar, era uma lembrança hilária, eu amava isso.  
- mas te hoje eu não sei o que você acha nesses desenhos, ou achava, pelo menos espero que você não os veja mais.  
- Mais por que não iria? São desenhos altamente construtivo bells, não sei como você não gosta.  
- Para tudo e vamos voltar a fita, você ainda vê esses desenhos?  
Inacreditável, eu não podia acreditar que Edward seguia com aquilo depois de anos, pensei que era somente uma mania de época, não sabia que ele realmente iria gostar daquilo, e isso realmente me assustou.  
- E espere ai, altamente construtivo? Desde quando?  
- Uma pergunta de cada vez bells.  
Ele disse rindo alto, como eu estranhei o som da sua risada, como eu estranhei tudo nele.  
- Bem, vamos a primeira pergunta do interrogatória da senhorita Swan, e a resposta é sim, sim eu vejo esses desenhos até hoje, e ainda adicionei mais Barney à minha lista, não o vejo muito, mas é legalzinho pelo menos, e agora a sua segunda pergunta, e eu fiquei escandalizado com ela, é claro que são altamente construtivos, você viu o filme dos Simpsons? Eles te ensinam a não jogar lixo na água, esta vendo?_

_Altamente construtivo.  
- Isso você já sabia que não devia fazer Edward...  
- Isso não vem ao caso agora Bells.  
- E mesmo assim – continuei o ignorando – fechar uma cidade em uma cúpula? Onde é que já se viu isso? É irracional Edward e você sabe disso.  
- Ah Bella, deixa isso para lá, é altamente construtivo e pronto, bem melhor que esses filmes que fazer você chorar, fala serio, eu já vi tanto Romeu e Julieta com você que acabei decorando todas as falas daquele Romeu, e olha que não são poucas, você via esses filmes direto, ninguém merece tanta tortura assim Bells._

Fim de Flash Back

- E você sabe como eu sou não? E bem, começamos a disputar as coisas, e eu acabei dando uns elogios a ele, que pode que tenham sido o que desencadeou o que aconteceu, já que, em seguida, bem, nós nos beijamos, e só, fim de relato.  
Terminei rapidamente, eu sabia que ela iria querer mais, mas eu não iria dizer, ao menos, não agora.  
- E por que eu sinto que você não esta feliz que eu tenha interrompido?  
Ela disse arqueando a sobrancelha.

Fiquei vermelha na hora, eu teria que falar com ela não?  
- Me diga Bella, porque você ficou tão vermelha quando eu disse isso?  
- Porque eu queria que você não tivesse interrompido eu e Edward no quarto, pois não queria que ele parasse.  
Ela me olhou com os olhos arregalados, mas não mostrava tanta surpresa assim, era como se já soubesse a resposta, mas é claro que ela sabia, afinal, ela era a Alice e sempre sabia das coisas.  
Ela abriu então um sorriso malicioso e presunçoso ao mesmo tempo para mim, antes de responder.  
- Por que será que isso não me surpreende?  
- Sei lá, é você que fala que vê as coisas não eu, não me pergunte algo que é seu trabalho saber.  
Ela começou a gargalhar, até que caiu deitada no chão, com as mãos na barriga. Não entendi a reação dela, juro que não entendi. Não era para ela estar me repreendendo agora? Dizendo que eu já sofri bastante, que eu devia esperar mais um pouco? Ou ela podia até estar me incentivando, falando que era para eu dar mais uma chance para podermos ser mais do que amigos, que era para eu ir atrás. Mas não, ela estava agora rolando no chão de tanto rir, ela era estranha, isso sim, mas o que eu posso fazer, Alice sempre será Alice.  
Então, de repente, que até me assustou a rapidez da baixinha, ela levantou num salto e veio para o meu lado na cama com o semblante sério.  
Sério, o que eu perdi.  
- Agora, vamos resolver algumas coisas, o que você pretende fazer com relação a isso?

- Como assim Alice?  
- Bella, eu não sou idiota, deveria te dizer que não aprovo isso, mas aprovo, só quero ver você feliz, e sei que isso só vai acontecer se você estiver com o meu irmão, portanto, aprovo.  
- Não ira acontecer nada, Alice, nós combinamos de sermos apenas amigos e isso seremos, por favor, não comesse a inventar coisas que não existem.  
- Sabe Bell, amigos não se beijam, não ficam vergonha quando são interrompidos, e não querem ter sexo uns com os outros, você tem certeza que querem ser só amigos.  
Ela realmente conseguiu me deixar sem graça. Como ela dizia uma coisa dessas assim? Como se ter uma relação com alguém fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, e sem contar, que a pessoa em questão, era o irmão dela, ela era doida, e me deixava, notavelmente – como já era comum em sua presença – constrangida.  
- Alice por favor, não fale as coisas assim.  
- e porque não, isso é super comum, não vai me dizer que você ainda é v...  
- Cala a boca Alice.  
- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO  
- Chega Alice, dá para ficar em silencio, por favor, as coisas não são assim sabe, nem todos temos relações.....sexuais - engoli seco - com alguém, eu não encontrei ninguém ainda para ter relações.  
- A sei, ainda esperava pelo meu irmão...  
- Chega Alice, não quero mais falar sobre esse assunto, dá para mudar o rumo da conversa.  
Se antes eu já ficava corada em conversar com ela, agora eu devia estar pior que um tomate, ela realmente sabe em encabular.  
- Mas...mas...Bella, isso é importante.  
Ela falou enquanto o seu lábio inferior tremia e ela abria exageradamente os olhos, e esses se enchiam de lagrimas. Essa era a tática que ela usava para me conversar de qualquer coisa, e eu nunca conseguia resistir a ela, como ela conseguia? Isso para mim era um mistério.  
- Ahh Alice, ok...o que quer saber.  
Eu já estava de cabeça baixa e não conseguia olhar em seus olhos, esse assunto era muito intimo para compartir com alguém, mesmo que esse alguém seja Alice.  
- Quero saber tudo.  
- E tudo se resume a?  
- TUDO  
Ok...definitivamente, estou perdida!

- Ok Alice, vamos conversar então, vou contar o que quer saber, ma com uma condição que você vai ter que acatar.  
- E essa seria?  
- Perguntas rápidas, respostas mais ainda, e sem CONSTESTAMENTOS, entende?  
-Mas...mas  
- MAS NADA, e isso ou nada.  
Eu não iria ceder dessa vez,e eu acho que ela sabia disso, já que ela revirou os olhos e bufo irritada, assentindo.  
- Posso perguntar sobre qualquer coisa?  
- Creio que pode, não?  
- Qualquer coisa mesmo?  
Oh..Oh..aquele sorriso não me trazia lembranças nada agradáveis, mas eu não podia voltar atrás, senão iria ser pior para mim depois.  
- Sim Alice - falei suspirando - qualquer coisa.  
- Eba!!!  
Ela falou enquanto pulava na cama. Que comece a tortura.  
- Vamos começar com mais fáceis ok?  
- Sim.  
Falei, meu desanimo era palpável.  
- Ficou com alguém depois que largou o meu irmão?  
- Não  
Rodei os olhos, era lógico que ela sabia disso, não entendi o seu propósito.  
- Já sentiu tesão antes de hoje?  
Ok...entendi o propósito.  
- Não.  
- Quer voltar para o quarto do meu irmão agora e o beijar até faltar o ar?  
Ela estava sorrindo maliciosa, por que eu tinha a impressão que essa não seria a pergunta que mais me deixaria encabulada?  
Era melhor ser sincera, não é mesmo?  
- Sim.  
Ela fez um gesto de vitoria e me olho maliciosa, como se quisesse me avisar que iria me fazer admitir algo que eu não queria admitir.  
E eu tenho certeza, ela conseguiria o seu propósito.

Ela foi até a janela do seu quarto e olho para algo lá fora, para depois voltar sorrindo para perto de mim.  
- Você gostaria de estar ali fora agora, sendo aquela água que estar correndo pelo corpo dele?  
Eu nem esperei nada, fui correndo até a janela para ver Edward lavando o seu volvo.  
OMG, o que era aquilo? Acompanhei enquanto ele colocou a mangueira em cima de suma cabeça e a água escorria pelo seu corpo. Seu peito a mostra, enquanto a água descia por ele.  
Lambi os meus lábios enquanto via as gotas delineando o seu corpo, até chegar ao samba canção que ele estava vestindo, e que o deixava extremamente sexy.  
- Sim  
Respondi em um sussurro.  
Alice estava ao meu lado sorrindo e eu nem percebi.  
Ela se aproximou de meu ouvido falando sussurrando, enquanto eu me deliciava com aquela imagem maravilhosa.  
- Gostaria de passar as mãos por aquele peito másculo para sentir a sua textura?  
Eu já estava babando, literalmente, e estava quase aguando já.  
- Sim  
Meus olhos já estavam quase cerrados, não podia continuar vendo aquela tortura, mas tinha que me lembrar, ele era apenas meu amigo, AMIGO, palavrinha de cinco letras que define pessoas que não tem relações iguais as que eu quero ter com Edward.  
- Gostaria de distribui beijos por toda a extensão daquele corpo, e lamber aquele pescoço a mostra?  
Foi ai que eu vi a água em seu pescoço, e senti uma grande necessidade de descer e ir lá secar aquela água com a minha própria língua.  
- Sim  
Saiu mais como um gemido do que qualquer coisa, mas o que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu nunca fui assim, não poderia começar agora, mesmo ele sendo ex-namorado e agora recente amigo, eu não poderia estar pensando nisso, de maneira alguma.  
Alice parecia estar agüentando para não soltar uma gargalhada, e estava com um olhar que dizia que iria dar o golpe final.  
- Gostaria de descer, pegar ele pela mão, e o puxar até o seu quarto, jogar ele na cama, rolarem e fazerem amor até que cansem, deixando os seus corpos cheios de suor e exalando um sexo selvagem e uma paixão insaciável?

Ser honesta acima de tudo, ser honesta acima de tudo, eu ficava repetindo isso em minha cabeça, pois eu sabia que se não respondesse a verdade a respeito dessa pergunta da Alice, ela iria saber, como sempre sabe.  
- Sim  
- Aeeee  
Ela começou a gritar e pular pelo quarto, mas eu não liguei para isso, eu estava mais entusiasmada com a visão de Edward lá embaixo.  
- Então o que esta esperando?  
Como? Eu ouvi isso mesmo? Ela me mandando ter relações sexuais com seu irmão? Devia imaginar.  
- Alice, você tem algum distúrbio? Já devo ter te feito essa pergunta antes, mas sabe como é né? É para não deixar margem de dúvidas.  
- Sem brincadeira Bella - ela falou fingindo estar ofendida - mas agora, falando sério - ela estava perto de mim, eu podia sentir isso, e principalmente depois que senti o seu hálito em minha orelha - Imagina só Bella, você e ele, no quarto, ele desse jeito, sem camisa, de boxer preta, uma tentação...  
Por que tudo o que ela fala eu imagino? Eu podia imaginar tudo, o seu quarto a sua cama, a suas boxers, ok, estou louca.  
-... Imagina ele passando em seu másculo peito, e logo depois imagina as suas unhas lá, enquanto vocês...  
- Chega Alice, chega...  
Isso saiu pior que um gemido, eu não iria agüentar mais, mais eu precisava aceitar, somos somente amigo, só isso, nada iria mudar. Acabamos de voltar para a amizade, depois do que ele fez comigo, eu perdi minha mão, se supõe que devia estar sofrendo agora, mas isso não esta acontecendo, por quê?  
Eu nunca senti um desejo assim por ninguém, nem sabia o que era isso, esse fogo abaixo do estomago, essa vontade de sentir algo dentro de mim, algo estranho, mas que seria prazeroso, o meu Deus, o que eu estou falando, que quero ter algo mais com Edward?  
Naquele exato momento, ele olhou para a janela de Alice e os nossos olhares se encontraram, ele me dedicou um sorriso torto lindo, que quase fez com que eu desmoronasse no chão, e Alice, claro, notou isso.  
- Uau, isso tudo é efeito que ele tem em você?

Alice, quer parar, por favor? Eu não agüento mais isso.  
- mas o que eu disse, só falei a verdade.  
- Está bem Alice - falei enquanto sorria e desviava o meu olhar de Edward e ia me sentar na cama de Alice novamente - mas quero deixar uma coisa bem clara aqui, eu e seu irmão, não vamos passar da Amizade, será que você consegue entender isso?  
- Entender eu consigo, mas sei que isso não vai acontecer  
- Chega Alice.  
- Só falo a verdade.  
- Claro..claro  
Tentava aparentar que não dava importância, mas estava morta de curiosidade.  
- Você sabe que eu tenho razão Bella.  
- Eu sei?  
- Sim você sabe.  
- Até parece, agora, por favor, será que dá para deixar esse assunto de lado.  
- Não.  
Curta e grossa, a cara de Alice.  
- Já respondi o que queria saber, e você já me deixou envergonhada o suficiente, chega aqui.  
- Já disse que não.  
- E eu disse que sim.  
- Você sabe que eu vou ganhar Bella, não sei como você ainda tenta apostar contra mim.  
Ela estava olhando para as unhas agora, como se isso fosse a coisa mais normal e banal para se falar, e eu odiava admitir, ela estava certa.  
- Dentro de um mês, você e meu irmão estarão juntos novamente.  
- Não estaremos.  
- Sim estarão  
Como ela conseguia falar uma cosas dessa cantando?  
- Para com isso Alice, e, por favor, por favor, não faça nada.  
O olhar que ela me deu me indicou que isso era realmente o que ela estava pretendendo aprontar.  
- O que eu poderia aprontar Bella?  
Ela estava com o seu melhor disfarce de inocente, como se fosse um anjinho, mas só quem conhece sabe realmente o diabinho que tem por trás daquela carinha.  
- Se você aprontar algo Alice, eu juro, você vai se arrepender.  
- Antes ou depois de você estar com o meu irmão?  
- Esquece Alice, eu não vou consegui tirar isso da sua cabeça mesmo, então é melhor esquecer, tenho coisas ara fazer Alice, então devo ir, tchau.  
Falei enquanto ia saindo do quarto deixando uma sorridente Alice para trás.  
- Cuidado para não entrar no quarto errado ehn?  
Típico de Alice.  
Bufei. Ela nunca iria mudar!


End file.
